


Not the Same Guy I Once Knew

by Eugeal



Series: All the Time in the World [3]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: La vita di Miriam e Guy scorre tranquilla, quando Marian appare improvvisamente nel ventunesimo secolo...Questa storia appartiene alla serie "All the Time in the World", leggete prima le storie precedenti per evitare spoiler.





	1. An Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Angel_Fanwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/gifts), [Gisborne_sGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gisborne_sGirl/gifts), [landofspices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofspices/gifts).



> Ho già postato questa storia nella raccolta Moments in Time. La riposto come terza parte delle serie "All the Time in the World" perché Moments in Time è una raccolta di one shots, mentre questa storia si è sviluppata in più capitoli rispetto a quelli previsti.  
> In futuro cancellerò i capitoli postati nella raccolta di one shot, per il momento coesisteranno per dare modo ai commentatori di copiare qui i commenti. :)

Guy alzò la spada per parare un colpo, ma l’avversario attaccò di nuovo, riuscendo a disarmarlo.  
\- Ti arrendi, Gisborne?  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo allo sceriffo: l’uomo era a cavallo, i compagni di Robin Hood lo stavano tenendo sotto tiro e lui agitava un pugno, rabbiosamente, tenendo le redini con l’altra mano.  
Gisborne corse verso lo sceriffo e saltò in sella dietro di lui.  
\- Ritorneremo, Hood! - Gridò Guy, minaccioso, poi lo sceriffo incitò il cavallo e i due uomini vestiti di nero fuggirono, tra le grida esultanti della folla.  
Lo sceriffo condusse il cavallo dietro un muro che lo avrebbe nascosto alla vista del pubblico prima di fermarlo, tirando le redini. Guy smontò agilmente e lo sceriffo lo imitò poco dopo, affidando l’animale a uno dei ragazzi dello staff.  
L’uomo allungò una pacca sulla spalla a Guy, sorridendo.  
\- Ottima interpretazione anche oggi. Sembri nato per interpretare questo ruolo.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Ormai ho una certa esperienza.  
-Dipenderà anche dal nome. La gente non ci crede quando racconto che il mio collega che interpreta Guy di Gisborne si chiama come il personaggio. Ma forse ti sei appassionato alla leggenda di Robin Hood proprio perché ti chiami come uno dei protagonisti.  
\- Hai indovinato, James. Ma spero di non essere così malvagio.  
L’altro scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Tu? Ma se sei l’unico dei nostri colleghi che non crea mai problemi o discussioni! Se non fossi malato così spesso, gli organizzatori del tour ti additerebbero a tutti noi come esempio da seguire. A proposito, come va? Nessun raffreddore in arrivo? Malattie infantili dai nomi impronunciabili?  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Spero di no, io e Miriam dobbiamo ancora riprenderci da quella della scorsa settimana.  
\- Gastroenterite?  
\- Già. I bambini sono stati male per mezza giornata, noi due ci abbiamo messo quattro giorni prima di riuscire a toccare di nuovo cibo. Alicia stava iniziando a pensare di portarci in ospedale.  
\- Non vi invidio, ma mi ricordo che quando i miei figli erano piccoli era così anche per noi. Almeno voi siete fortunati ad avere una dottoressa come amica di famiglia.  
\- Senza Alicia saremmo perduti. - Disse Guy, sorridendo, poi James rispose al cenno di uno dei membri dello staff.  
\- Lo spettacolo è finito, torniamo di là. Sistemati il costume, hai una fibbia della giacca storta, dobbiamo essere a posto per le foto.  
Guy annuì e gli obbedì, raddrizzando la fibbia e togliendosi un po’ di polvere dal costume, poi lui e lo sceriffo tornarono a unirsi agli altri attori per permettere al pubblico di fare le foto con i personaggi dello spettacolo.  
Quella, pensò Guy, era un’attività che sarebbe piaciuta al vero sceriffo di Nottingham, Vaisey si sarebbe esaltato a trovarsi al centro dell’attenzione della gente, solo che avrebbe sicuramente cercato di far piangere ogni bambino che avesse provato ad avvicinarsi a lui per scattare una foto.  
Allontanò quei pensieri, lo sceriffo ormai apparteneva a un passato lontano e non poteva più far male a nessuno.  
Guy si concentrò sul proprio lavoro, permettendo alla gente di scattare una foto insieme a lui, ma senza mostrarsi troppo gentile o entusiasta perché dopotutto lui era uno dei cattivi e il pubblico si aspettava che continuasse a interpretare la sua parte anche in quel momento.  
Permise a un gruppetto di bambini di ammirare la sua spada e chiese loro se volessero entrare a far parte delle guardie del castello una volta cresciuti. I bambini ridacchiarono, poi videro l’attore che interpretava Little John e corsero da lui.  
James si avvicinò a Guy, con un sorrisetto divertito.  
\- Tua moglie vuole una parte nello spettacolo, per caso?  
Guy lo guardò, perplesso.  
\- Miriam? Non credo, perché me lo chiedi?  
\- Perché si è messa quel costume, allora? Oppure voi due avete qualche programma romantico una volta finito il tuo turno?  
Guy seguì lo sguardo del collega e la vide aggirarsi ai margini della folla con addosso un lungo vestito rosso e l’aria sperduta. Con un tuffo al cuore si rese conto che quella non era Miriam.  
Lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato al collega.  
\- Ti dispiace se vado da lei?  
L’altro alzò le spalle, con un sorriso malizioso.  
\- Vai pure, tanto il nostro turno è finito cinque minuti fa. Divertitevi!  
Guy si diresse a passo veloce verso la donna dall’abito rosso e per una volta fu felice che il suo personaggio fosse considerato cattivo perché così poteva intimare minacciosamente alla gente di sgombrare il passaggio e di lasciarlo passare suscitando soltanto risate divertite.  
Raggiunse la donna e vide apparire il sollievo nei suoi occhi non appena anche lei lo riconobbe.  
\- Guy!  
Gisborne si avvicinò a lei e la prese per un braccio, guidandola lontano dai suoi colleghi e dal gruppo di turisti. Si fermò solo quando arrivarono al parcheggio dello staff, per il momento deserto.  
\- Marian?! Cosa ci fai qui?!  
La ragazza lo fissò, angosciata.  
\- Dove sono, Guy? Questo è il tuo futuro? Il posto dove vivi?  
\- Sì. Ma perché sei qui? È successo qualcosa?  
Marian scosse la testa.  
\- Ero andata a Nottingham, al mercato e stavo per tornare a Locksley, quando mi sono trovata in mezzo a tutta quella gente e tu stavi combattendo con quell’uomo… Credevo che fossi stanco di combattere, che fossi cambiato!  
\- Era per finta, uno spettacolo per divertire il pubblico. - Guy estrasse la spada e la porse a Marian perché potesse esaminarla. - Guarda, è finta anche questa. È il mio lavoro, non faccio male a nessuno, ora.  
La ragazza passò un dito sulla lama, ancora confusa.  
\- Come gli spettacoli dei giullari?  
\- Qualcosa del genere.  
Marian si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata.  
\- Proprio tu, Guy? Eri sempre così serio...  
Gisborne sorrise.  
\- La vita ti porta in posti inaspettati a volte.  
Marian si ricordò della propria situazione e lo guardò, di nuovo agitata.  
\- Perché sono qui? Voglio tornare a casa! Robin e i bambini mi staranno aspettando!  
Guy le mise le mani sulle spalle e la guardò negli occhi.  
\- Lo so che fa paura, ma di solito succede per un motivo ben preciso, per un motivo importante. Quando avremo capito di cosa si tratta e avremo risolto il problema, tornerai a casa, ne sono certo. Vieni con me, ora.  
\- Dove?  
\- A casa mia.  
Marian gli lanciò uno sguardo esitante prima di annuire.  
Prima, guardandolo impugnare la spada contro il suo avversario, aveva avuto l’impressione di essere finita indietro nel tempo, invece che nel futuro, ma ora Guy sembrava solo rassicurante e inoffensivo.  
Un tempo Marian aveva visto l’amore nel suo sguardo, una luce particolare che Guy riservava solo a lei, ma ormai quella luce sembrava essere scomparsa completamente, e le sembrava un po’ strano, non era abituata a un Guy di Gisborne che non fosse innamorato di lei.  
Sussultò nel sentire un rumore acuto non troppo distante da lei, e fissò Guy, atterrita.  
\- Cosa è stato?!  
Gisborne lanciò un’occhiata colpevole al telecomando che aveva in mano.  
\- Ho solo aperto l’auto. Scusa, non ho pensato che per te è tutto nuovo. - Aprì la portiera dal lato del passeggero, invitandola a salire. - È una specie di carro, siediti su quel sedile.  
\- Un carro? E i cavalli?  
\- Non li ha, è meccanico.  
Marian pensò che, anche se quel veicolo le sembrava assurdo, non aveva altra scelta se non quella di fidarsi. Guy era l’unica persona che conoscesse in quel futuro spaventoso, doveva per forza accettare il suo aiuto. Sedette e sussultò quando Guy la legò al sedile con una striscia di stoffa nera.  
\- Cosa credi di fare?!  
Guy sogghignò, mettendo in moto l’automobile.  
\- Calmati, è la cintura di sicurezza, guarda, la uso anche io. Serve per non farsi male in caso di incidenti.  
\- Incidenti? Sei sicuro di saper usare questo apparecchio?  
\- Ci ho messo parecchio tempo, ma ormai ho imparato abbastanza bene. E anche in passato non ho mai fatto troppi danni.  
\- Non troppi danni?! - Chiese Marian, allarmata, mentre l’auto si metteva in movimento, poi notò l’espressione di Guy e sbuffò, indignata. - Mi stai prendendo in giro?!  
\- Ovviamente sì. - Disse Guy, ridendo, poi tornò serio. - Puoi stare tranquilla, Marian, non permetterò che ti succeda nulla di male.  
  
Marian si guardò intorno, esplorando con lo sguardo l’appartamento di Guy. Le sue stanze al castello erano arredate in maniera tanto essenziale da sembrare quasi vuote, impersonali, mentre la sua casa ora era praticamente l’opposto di quegli alloggi tetri: le pareti erano coperte di disegni maldestri, ma pieni di colori, e in mezzo alla stanza principale troneggiava un finto albero pieno di lucine colorate, ai cui rami erano appesi oggetti di ogni tipo. Sul pavimento e sul divano erano sparsi giocattoli fatti di uno strano materiale colorato e lungo una parete c’era un intero mobile pieno di libri.  
\- È diversa da come avrei potuto immaginarla…  
Guy le rivolse un sorriso un po’ imbarazzato.  
\- È vergognosamente in disordine, ma né io né Miriam ci facciamo troppo caso. - Guy lanciò uno sguardo all’orologio, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Marian. - Puoi aspettarmi qui? Devo andare a prendere Meg a casa di Aisha, tra poco Fatma andrà a prendere a scuola Isabella e Robin ed è meglio che Meg abbia già mangiato prima che arrivino i suoi fratelli. Tornerò in un attimo.  
Marian non aveva idea di chi fossero Aisha e Fatma, ma annuì meccanicamente e un momento dopo Guy era sparito.  
La ragazza aveva l’impressione di essersi ritrovata in una specie di sogno assurdo dove tutto le appariva estraneo e anche Guy, l’unico elemento familiare, le sembrava quasi uno sconosciuto. Un tempo aveva creduto di conoscerlo bene, di poter prevedere le sue azioni e manipolarlo a suo piacimento.  
L’esperienza le aveva dimostrato nel modo peggiore che Guy non era poi così prevedibile come aveva pensato, ma le sembrava incredibile che il cavaliere potesse trovarsi perfettamente a suo agio in un mondo così strano e assurdo e riuscire a utilizzare senza difficoltà quegli apparecchi meccanici che a lei sembravano quasi magici.  
Osservò le luci che lampeggiavano sull’albero di Natale e si chiese come potessero funzionare senza usare il fuoco, poi si avvicinò alla libreria per guardare i libri, sempre più stupita.  
Nel suo tempo solo i nobili più ricchi potevano permettersi di possedere uno o due volumi, mentre Guy ne aveva quasi una intera parete.  
Un titolo dorato sul dorso di un libro attirò la sua attenzione: Robin Hood.  
Marian allungò una mano, curiosa, ma si fermò subito, non osando prendere il volume.  
\- Guardalo pure se vuoi.  
Marian si girò di scatto nel sentire la voce di Guy: il cavaliere era sulla porta e sorrideva, tenendo in braccio una bambina piccola che ridacchiava, una manina stretta intorno a una ciocca dei capelli del padre.  
Marian si rese conto all’improvviso che la bambina era praticamente identica al suo figlio più piccolo.  
\- È tua figlia? Assomiglia così tanto al mio Guy…  
\- Tu e Miriam potreste essere due gemelle, deve essere per questo. Probabilmente sia Meg che Guy assomigliano di più alla madre che non a me o a Robin. Ti va di tenerla in braccio per un po’? Devo prepararle la cena.  
Marian prese la bambina tra le braccia, sempre più perplessa.  
\- Lo fai tu?  
\- Certo.  
\- Ma sei un uomo!  
Guy la fissò, divertito.  
\- E questo è un problema? Mi sorprendi, Marian. Pensi che un uomo non debba cucinare per la propria famiglia, quando tu eri la prima a non accettare i limiti che ti erano imposti come dama? Tu potevi combattere nei panni del Guardiano Notturno mentre io dovrei stare alla larga dalla cucina?  
\- Non intendevo questo, Guy. È che Robin non lo farebbe mai.  
\- Altri tempi, altra mentalità. Ho dovuto rivedere parecchie delle idee che avevo, quando sono arrivato qui. Ma cucinare è stato più che altro un atto necessario alla sopravvivenza, se non volevo morire avvelenato. Se è un talento ereditario, meglio che Robin continui ad affidarsi ai cuochi di Locksley.  
Guy annuì con convinzione e Marian lo guardò, indignata.  
\- Mi prendi in giro?!  
\- Certo. - Rispose con aria innocente, poi accennò alla figlia. - Mettila lì, sul seggiolone, ho quasi finito.  
Marian gli rispose con uno sbuffo molto poco femminile, ma sorrise a Meg e la mise seduta, mentre Guy si avvicinava con il piatto della cena e un cucchiaio, iniziando a imboccarla.  
La ragazza lo guardò per un po’, ripensando al passato. Quel nuovo Guy di Gisborne era completamente diverso dal feroce cavaliere nero sempre pronto a obbedire agli ordini dello sceriffo, eppure Marian sapeva molto bene che anche allora Guy aveva avuto quel lato più tenero nascosto dentro di sé e che aveva permesso solo a lei di intravederlo.  
Ora Gisborne non aveva più bisogno di indossare una maschera e sembrava sereno, libero di essere se stesso, senza alcun timore.  
Era strano vederlo felice.  
Marian sussultò nel sentire uno squillo acuto, ma né Guy, né la bambina sembravano preoccupati.  
Guy si alzò in piedi e le porse il cucchiaio.  
\- Puoi continuare tu mentre vado ad aprire la porta?  
Marian annuì. Occuparsi di Meg era una cosa che poteva fare senza troppi problemi. Anche dopo otto secoli, la figlia di Guy non era diversa da uno dei suoi bambini e dopo tre figli, ormai Marian aveva una certa esperienza.  
  
Alicia suonò il campanello, un po’ ansiosa.  
Guy le aveva lasciato un messaggio poco prima, chiedendole di venire appena possibile, ma non aveva specificato il motivo e lei si chiedeva cosa fosse successo, sperando che nessuno della famiglia fosse di nuovo malato.  
Ormai si era abituata a curare i mille malanni stagionali che Guy e Miriam finivano immancabilmente per prendere dai bambini, ma l’ultima volta il virus che avevano preso era stato più debilitante del solito e l’aveva fatta preoccupare.  
Quando Guy aprì la porta, lo esaminò rapidamente con lo sguardo: non sembrava pallido o sofferente, solo un po’ nervoso.  
Per qualche motivo indossava ancora il costume che usava durante lo spettacolo ed era sudato e sporco di polvere e terriccio, chiaro segno che era tornato immediatamente a casa dopo aver finito il lavoro senza nemmeno passare dagli spogliatoi dello staff per lavarsi e cambiarsi come faceva di solito.  
\- Grazie per essere venuta. - Disse Guy, abbracciandola per sfiorarle la guancia con un bacio, poi si fece da parte per lasciarla entrare.  
\- Che succede, Guy? Come mai non ti sei ancora cambiato? State tutti bene? - Alicia scorse la ragazza che imboccava Meg, seduta al tavolo della cucina e la salutò. - Ciao Miriam.  
\- Ecco cosa succede: lei non è Miriam.  
Alicia lo guardò, perplessa.  
\- È Marian. - Spiegò Guy.  
La dottoressa si avvicinò alla ragazza, stupita e curiosa.  
Aveva visto Guy soffrire e piangere per lei, lo aveva visto tormentarsi per i sensi di colpa per averla uccisa e si era rallegrata per la sua gioia quando poi era riuscito a salvarla. Quella donna era stata così importante nella vita del cavaliere e ora era lì, davanti a lei.  
\- È davvero identica a Miriam! Ma come mai è qui?  
\- Ti ho chiamata anche per questo, devi aiutarci a scoprirlo. Marian, lei è Alicia, la persona che mi ha salvato quando mi sono trovato in questo tempo. Senza di lei sarei stato perduto, sono certo che aiuterà anche te.  
Marian guardò la nuova arrivata e le sorrise.  
\- Lady Alicia? Robin mi ha parlato di voi. Avete salvato anche lui, non è vero?  
Alicia le rivolse un sorriso pieno di calore.  
\- Ragazza mia, non essere così formale, dopotutto fai parte della famiglia anche tu, no? Chiamami semplicemente Alicia e non preoccuparti, troveremo un modo di farti tornare a casa. Sei un po’ pallida, cara, ma è normale, questo tempo deve sembrarti molto confuso. Ma andrà tutto bene, vedrai, stai calma e sistemeremo tutto.. - Alicia si guardò rapidamente intorno, poi lanciò un’occhiata di rimprovero a Gisborne. - Guy? Non le hai nemmeno offerto un bicchiere d’acqua?!  
\- Non ci ho pensato, scusami, Marian. È stato tutto molto improvviso, non ho avuto modo di ragionare lucidamente.  
Alicia lo interruppe con un buffetto delicato sulla guancia e sorrise.  
\- È comprensibile, ora vai a cambiarti mentre noi ci occupiamo di Meg e facciamo conoscenza.  
  
Miriam sorrise nel veder arrivare Fatma e i bambini dall’estremità opposta della strada. I due bambini le corsero incontro e Robin le saltò in braccio, mentre Isabella si aggrappò al suo braccio, iniziando a raccontarle tutto quello che aveva fatto a scuola, in un monologo confuso ma pieno di entusiasmo.  
\- Sono stati bravi?  
\- Come al solito. - Fatma rispose allegramente, facendo l’occhiolino a Robin. - Serve qualcosa dal supermercato? Vado a fare la spesa per la nonna.  
\- Non preoccuparti, probabilmente ci ha già pensato Guy tornando dal lavoro.  
\- Allora a domani!  
Fatma salutò tutti e tre e proseguì lungo il marciapiede, pescando un paio di auricolari dalla tasca dei jeans e iniziando a canticchiare, mentre Miriam e i bambini entrarono nel portone della palazzina.  
Intralciata dal peso di Robin, Miriam suonò il campanello invece di cercare le chiavi nella borsa e si preoccupò quando fu Alicia ad aprirle la porta.  
\- Dov’è Guy? Non starà male di nuovo?! O sei venuta per Meg?  
La dottoressa si affrettò a rassicurarla.  
\- No, non preoccuparti, non sta male nessuno, c’è solo stato un contrattempo.  
Miriam la fissò, allarmata.  
\- Guy ha fatto un altro… _viaggio_? - Chiese, cercando di apparire tranquilla per non spaventare i bambini.  
\- Guy è di là, si sta cambiando e spero che stia anche facendo una doccia visto quanto era sporco di polvere e terriccio dopo lo spettacolo di oggi. Ma avete _visite._  
\- Oh. Chi?  
\- Marian. È nella camera dei bambini con Meg, ora.  
\- Chi è Marian, mamma? - Chiese Isabella, curiosa.  
Miriam cercò di pensare in fretta a cosa risponderle e inventò l’unica spiegazione che le sembrasse plausibile.  
\- È vostra zia. Io e lei siamo gemelle, ma siamo cresciute separate l’una dall’altra. Lei vive molto lontano da qui, per questo non l’avete mai incontrata. Ora restate con zia Alicia, io vado a salutarla, poi potrete conoscerla anche voi.  
  
Marian cullò Meg, poi la mise nel suo lettino, sfiorandole la fronte con un bacio leggero. Nel farlo pensò ai suoi bambini e le venne da piangere.  
Era così lontana da loro, otto secoli nel futuro, ed era orribile pensare che ormai tutta la sua famiglia era polvere, le loro vite, le vite dei suoi piccoli, appena all’inizio, già vissute e concluse. E così per i figli dei suoi figli…  
Marian rabbrividì, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento dell’enormità della sua situazione.  
Sedette pesantemente sul letto di uno dei figli di Guy e si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo, tremando. Aveva sempre creduto di essere coraggiosa, di non aver paura di nulla, e ora invece era terrorizzata.  
Come aveva fatto Guy ad accettare quello che gli era successo? Come aveva potuto desiderare di restare in un tempo che lo separava per sempre da tutti quelli che conosceva?  
Fu solo allora che si rese conto di quanto fosse stato solo per la maggior parte della sua vita. Nel dodicesimo secolo Guy era odiato, a nessuno importava di lui, mentre ora aveva una famiglia, amici pronti a preoccuparsi per lui e ad aiutarlo.  
Sussultò nel sentire la porta che si apriva e si ritrovò a fissare una donna identica a lei, eppure completamente diversa.  
Miriam. La moglie di Guy.  
Si erano già incontrate quando lei e Gisborne erano arrivati a Locksley e avevano portato le medicine per i suoi figli, ma quella volta Marian era stata troppo angosciata ed esausta per fare conoscenza.  
Anche ora era spaventata e sconvolta. Si rimproverò, imponendosi di essere forte, e invece si ritrovò in lacrime, a singhiozzare come una bambina, come non le succedeva da tanto tempo.  
Da quando, molti anni prima, era morto suo padre.  
Allora Guy aveva cercato di consolarla senza riuscirci, ma per un momento, per un solo breve momento, il suo abbraccio le aveva dato conforto, le aveva fatto credere che tutto sarebbe passato.  
Ora invece si ritrovò stretta tra le braccia di sua moglie, ma la sensazione di calore era la stessa.  
\- Sfogati pure, ti capisco, - sussurrò Miriam accarezzandole i capelli – piangi quanto vuoi, ma non avere paura, troveremo il modo di sistemare tutto. Qui sei al sicuro. Fai parte della famiglia.  



	2. Bread and Chocolate in the Night

Marian si girò nel letto, cercando con la mano la figura familiare di Robin e si svegliò di soprassalto quando si rese conto di non essere accanto a lui. Si guardò intorno, disorientata, e le servì qualche attimo per ricordare dove si trovava.  
Quella era la casa di Guy, in un futuro lontano, e lei voleva solo tornare a Locksley dalla sua famiglia.  
Sedette sul letto e sospirò: avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per tornare a casa, ma non dipendeva dalla sua volontà.  
Guardò Isabella e Robin, che dormivano insieme nello stesso letto perché Isabella le aveva ceduto il suo, e le venne da piangere pensando ai suoi bambini. Chissà se si disperavano chiedendosi dove fosse la loro mamma, e chissà cosa avrebbe pensato Robin.  
L’avrebbe cercata per tutta Nottingham pensando a qualche disgrazia, o in qualche modo avrebbe capito cosa le era successo?  
Si alzò senza fare rumore, lisciandosi addosso l’abito stropicciato, e guardò fuori dalla finestra: era notte inoltrata, ma lei non ricordava di essere andata a letto.  
La sera prima, dopo che Miriam era riuscita a calmarla un po’, Guy le aveva chiesto di descrivere nei minimi dettagli cosa fosse successo quando si era trovata nel futuro, la situazione politica della contea nell’anno da cui proveniva, se a Locksley o a Nottingham fosse successo qualcosa di insolito o se lei o qualcuno della famiglia avesse mostrato i sintomi di qualche problema di salute.  
Alicia aveva insistito per visitarla, poi Guy, Miriam e la dottoressa avevano tirato fuori dalla libreria diversi volumi, impilandoli sul tavolo.  
Guy aveva preso anche uno strano apparecchio incomprensibile e lo aveva acceso, dicendo che quel _computer_ avrebbe fornito loro altre informazioni oltre a quelle contenute nei libri.  
Avevano fatto una pausa per mangiare uno strano cibo piatto e rotondo, diviso in fette triangolari, che un uomo aveva portato, chiuso in una scatola, poi Miriam aveva messo a letto i bambini e tutti loro avevano ripreso a consultare i libri, facendole qualche domanda di tanto in tanto.  
Marian ricordava di essersi seduta sul divano, poi si era svegliata in quel letto nella camera dei bambini. Ricordò vagamente di aver sentito delle braccia forti che la sollevavano, ma era stata troppo assonnata per rendersene del tutto conto e si ritrovò ad arrossire al pensiero che fosse stato Guy a metterla a letto come una bambina.  
Marian tornò in soggiorno, facendo attenzione a non svegliare i bambini.  
Guy era solo, seduto al tavolo davanti ai libri aperti, e si era addormentato appoggiando la testa sul braccio, con i lunghi capelli scuri sparsi sul viso.  
La ragazza si avvicinò in silenzio e vide che Gisborne aveva stilato una lista di tutti i possibili motivi che potevano averla fatta viaggiare nel tempo, da una possibile malattia curabile solo con medicine moderne, a qualche crisi politica da risolvere per evitare una guerra che avrebbe devastato la contea.  
Marian pensava che molte di quelle ipotesi fossero decisamente improbabili, ma era evidente che Guy, Miriam e Alicia non avevano voluto trascurare nemmeno il dettaglio più insignificante.  
Marian si soffermò ad osservare l’uomo addormentato, chiedendosi quanto fosse cambiato in tutti quegli anni.  
Il Guy di Gisborne dei suoi ricordi aveva i capelli più corti che si arricciavano appena sul collo, indossava sempre la sua divisa di pelle nera come un’armatura che potesse isolarlo dal mondo e sorrideva raramente, quasi esclusivamente a lei, e mai di gioia.  
Robin le aveva raccontato che nell’anno tremendo in cui l’avevano creduta morta, Guy era cambiato, devastato dal dolore e dal rimorso. Aveva smesso di prendersi cura di sé, e i capelli gli erano cresciuti, arruffati e sporchi come se fosse stato un animale selvatico ferito, un pazzo in preda al delirio.  
Il Guy che invece era davanti a lei in quel momento, non era né il Guy dei suoi ricordi, il sottoposto obbediente dello sceriffo, né quello dei racconti di Robin, il folle che corteggiava la morte, ma era molto più simile a quello che era arrivato ad Acri dal futuro, insieme a Robin, per salvarla da se stesso.  
Con l’enorme differenza che il Guy del presente non aveva più dolore o rimorso nel suo sguardo, ma era felice e sereno, sicuro di sé come non lo era mai stato in passato.  
Marian pensò di svegliarlo, ma non trovò il coraggio di farlo, aveva il terrore di sentirgli dire che non esisteva un modo per farla tornare a casa.  
In silenzio, tornò verso la libreria e prese il libro che aveva attirato la sua attenzione quel pomeriggio: era un volume dalla copertina verde, col nome di Robin Hood scritto in lettere dorate.  
Guardò la copertina e le sfuggì un singhiozzo nel vedere il disegno che rappresentava l’arciere vestito di verde. Robin le mancava, voleva sentire la stretta confortante delle sue braccia e la sua voce divertita che le sussurrava di non preoccuparsi perché lui aveva un piano… quasi.  
\- Marian?  
La ragazza si voltò di scatto e vide che Guy si era svegliato e la stava guardando.  
\- Scusami! Non intendevo curiosare! - Disse, imbarazzata, asciugandosi di nascosto le lacrime prima che lui le vedesse.  
Gisborne si alzò in piedi stiracchiandosi, si spostò dal viso una ciocca di capelli pettinandola con le dita e sogghignò, divertito.  
\- Beh, questa è una novità, allora.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Un tempo curiosare era la tua specialità. Non facevi altro che spiarci per ostacolare i piani dello sceriffo rivelando informazioni a Robin o intervenendo di persona come Guardiano Notturno. Peccato che in quel libro non si faccia riferimento alle tue capacità.  
Marian fissò il volume.  
\- Questo libro parla anche di me?  
\- Parla delle avventure di Robin e dei suoi amici. Tu sei la sua donna.  
\- E cosa faccio?  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Niente: lo ami e lui ti salva da ogni pericolo.  
Le prese il libro dalle mani e lo sfogliò fino a trovare l’illustrazione che la rappresentava.  
Marian sbuffò.  
\- Spesso sono stata io a salvarlo! E questa è solo una damigella vanitosa, non mi somiglia affatto!  
Guy ridacchiò.  
\- Consolati, a me è andata pure peggio.  
\- Parla anche di te?  
\- Sì, ma muoio quasi subito e ci faccio una pessima figura. Per non parlare del mantello grottesco che porto nella storia. Per fortuna gli organizzatori del tour non hanno preteso che indossassi un costume del genere!  
Le mostrò l’illustrazione e Marian sorrise, divertita.  
\- Non ti ci vedo a indossare la pelle di un cavallo! - Disse, ridendo, poi tornò seria. - Però sai una cosa?  
\- Cosa?  
\- Tutto questo invece sì, ti si addice. Questo tempo, intendo. È tutto così strano, ma tu ci stai bene.  
Guy rimise il libro sullo scaffale e annuì.  
\- È vero. Qui sono a casa, come non lo sono mai stato nel nostro tempo. Anche se non avessi la mia famiglia non tornerei indietro. Qui sono felice.  
\- Si vede, sai? Sono contenta per te, davvero Guy.  
\- Tu eri l’unica che ha sempre creduto che potessi diventare una persona migliore. Forse non ti ho mai ringraziato per averlo fatto.  
La ragazza sogghignò.  
\- Come vedi ho sempre ragione.  
\- Tutte le donne hanno sempre ragione e un uomo che vuole vivere a lungo e in pace non le smentirà mai.  
\- Sei diventato anche saggio. - Marian sorrise, ma poi il suo sguardo si posò sui libri aperti sul tavolo e il suo sguardo si incupì. - Voglio tornare a casa, Guy. Questo non è il mio posto. Hai scoperto come fare?  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Ancora no, ma continuerò a cercare finché non lo avrò capito. E domani Alicia chiederà aiuto anche a suo marito e al nostro amico Jonathan. Sono i due uomini che mi hanno soccorso quando ero ferito. Peter è un esperto di storia e Jonathan lavora al museo, ti aiuteranno a tornare a casa, ne sono sicuro.  
\- Ho paura, Guy.  
Gisborne le lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa: Marian si era sempre mostrata combattiva e coraggiosa, mai disposta ad arrendersi. Quell’ammissione gli fece capire quanto fosse sconvolta.  
\- Vieni, siediti a tavola.  
Marian gli obbedì, ma lo guardò, incuriosita.  
\- Perché?  
\- Alicia mi ha sempre detto che è inutile affannarsi quando ci si sente troppo stanchi o troppo tesi. Meglio riposare per un po’ e poi affrontare i problemi.  
Guy spostò da parte una pila di libri per liberare una parte del piano del tavolo e tagliò due grosse fette di pane, poi prese un barattolo di crema al cacao e ne spalmò un abbondante strato su entrambe le fette, piazzandone una davanti a Marian.  
\- Cos’è?  
Guy sedette a sua volta, impossessandosi dell’altra fetta di pane.  
\- A volte è la soluzione a ogni problema. E di certo un ottimo motivo per vivere in questo tempo. - Sorrise vedendo che Marian lo fissava ancora, perplessa. - Guarda, è molto tardi, Alicia e Miriam sono andate a letto da un pezzo perché domani mattina devono andare presto al lavoro, tu sei sicuramente scossa da tutte queste novità e anche io sto morendo di sonno. Quindi mangiamo qualcosa e poi cerchiamo di dormire un po’: domattina sembrerà tutto più facile.  
Marian annuì, decidendosi ad assaggiare il pane con la cioccolata.  
Guy le indicò una pila di vestiti appoggiata su una sedia.  
\- Ah, Miriam ti ha lasciato alcuni dei suoi abiti. Quelli rosa sono indumenti da notte, puoi indossarli per dormire.  
\- Grazie. È strano incontrare una persona che mi somiglia così tanto…  
\- Già. Lei è una vostra discendente, deve essere per questo motivo. E devo considerarmi molto fortunato che non assomigli affatto a Robin. Ma in fondo siete molto diverse, almeno ai miei occhi. Quando ti ho vista, oggi pomeriggio, ho capito subito che non eri Miriam.  
Marian si accorse che parlando della moglie, il suo sguardo era divenuto più tenero, acceso di una luce calda che un tempo era stata rivolta soltanto a lei.  
Provò per un attimo una punta di gelosia irrazionale, il bruciore dell’orgoglio ferito, poi pensò a Robin, al suo sorriso che le illuminava il cuore ogni giorno della sua vita, e quei vaghi sentimenti svanirono, lasciando il posto alla certezza che era giusto così.  
Guy non la amava più, aveva donato il suo cuore soltanto a Miriam ed era la situazione migliore per tutti.  
Ora, pensò Marian, lei e Guy potevano essere semplicemente amici, senza complicazioni.  
D’impulso gli toccò una mano, guardandolo.  
\- Sono contenta che tu sia felice, davvero.  
Guy le rivolse un sorriso aperto e sincero e Marian pensò che quella era un’espressione che non gli aveva mai visto, ma che gli si addiceva moltissimo.  
\- Marian? - Disse Guy all’improvviso e la ragazza lo guardò.  
\- Me ne sono reso conto solo ora… Sei praticamente mia suocera!  
Marian lo fissò per un attimo, poi gli rivolse uno sguardo minaccioso che nascondeva una risata.  
\- Allora portami rispetto! E magari un’altra fetta di pane come quella di prima.  
Gisborne obbedì, ridacchiando, poi prese una coperta e si diresse verso il divano.  
\- Se non ti dispiace, vado a dormire. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa svegliami pure.  
\- Dormi lì?  
\- Era troppo tardi perché Alicia tornasse a casa e non potevamo far dormire lei sul divano. Io ci sono abituato, quando non sto bene ci passo intere giornate.  
\- Non riesco a immaginarti malato.  
\- Nemmeno io, prima di avere tre figli. - Disse Guy con un sorriso rassegnato e si stese sul divano, avvolgendosi nella coperta.  
Marian finì la seconda fetta di pane e cioccolata e si ritrovò a sbadigliare. Forse Guy aveva ragione: aveva bisogno di riposare e l’indomani avrebbe visto la situazione in una luce migliore.  
\- Buonanotte, Guy.  
\- Buonanotte, suocera.  
Marian emise uno sbuffo indignato, prese i vestiti di Miriam dalla sedia e tornò in camera dei bambini, ignorando la risata che proveniva dal divano.  
Poco più tardi era rannicchiata al caldo sotto le coperte rosa del letto di Isabella, con addosso il pigiama di Miriam. Era strano indossare quegli abiti moderni, più comodi e pratici dei suoi, ma ora si sentiva più tranquilla, certa che non l’avrebbero lasciata sola in quel tempo sconosciuto.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò subito, sfinita.  
Sognò Robin che la cercava disperatamente e gli corse incontro, rifugiandosi nel suo abbraccio.  
_Ritornerò. Tornerò a casa, te lo prometto. Aspettatemi._  



	3. A Very Stupid Question

Quando Marian si svegliò, il sole era già alto, ma la casa era immersa nel silenzio. La stanza che aveva condiviso con i bambini era vuota, l’altro letto disfatto e la culla di Meg vuota.  
Prese i vestiti che le erano stati lasciati da Miriam e li guardò, arrossendo nel notare quanto fosse corta la gonna di quegli abiti rispetto ai suoi. Alla fine scelse un paio di pantaloni fatti con una robusta stoffa azzurra e una maglietta di cotone, nera e abbastanza larga da non essere troppo rivelatrice e si diresse verso il bagno per cambiarsi.  
Anche il resto dell’appartamento era deserto, tranne il soggiorno, dove Guy era ancora steso sul divano, profondamente addormentato.  
Marian sparì in bagno prima che potesse svegliarsi e vederla in quelle condizioni, assonnata e arruffata. Ancora una volta si stupì nel vedere l’acqua pulita e trasparente che usciva dai rubinetti del lavandino in abbondanza e di come le latrine moderne fossero molto più pulite e gradevoli da usare di quelle dei suoi tempi.  
Finì di prepararsi e vestirsi e si guardò nello specchio, osservando quell’immagine così limpida. Era strano vedersi vestita così, con addosso quegli abiti di un altro tempo. Nulla di quei vestiti le era familiare, dalla stoffa, al modello, ai colori, più intensi e brillanti di quelli del passato, ma in qualche modo quei pantaloni robusti e aderenti le ricordavano il suo costume da Guardiano Notturno, ormai inutilizzato da molti anni.  
Quello specchio così nitido le rivelava impietosamente i piccoli segni del tempo sul suo volto e le ricordava quanti anni fossero passati da quando, così giovane e piena di ideali, si era solita aggirarsi nella notte per aiutare i bisognosi, pronta a combattere contro il mondo intero per difendere i propri ideali e i sogni che condivideva con Robin.  
La sera prima aveva pensato che Guy era cambiato molto, ma ora si rendeva conto che anche lei era diversa, anche se in modo meno evidente. E anche Robin.  
In passato erano stati pronti a rischiare la vita per l’Inghilterra e per Re Riccardo, ma alla fine il sovrano era morto lo stesso, ucciso in una delle guerre che amava così tanto.  
Giovanni era salito al trono e, stranamente, le cose non erano cambiate poi così tanto per la gente comune: i poveri continuavano a soffrire e tutti dovevano pagare le tasse per finanziare altre guerre, altre battaglie, diverse da quelle di Re Riccardo, ma solo in teoria.  
Per i poveri di Locksley non c’erano molte differenze.  
Robin e Marian avevano continuato ad aiutarli, ma in un modo diverso da prima. Robin non era più un fuorilegge e aveva smesso di opporsi agli oppressori a rischio della propria vita. Lui e Marian si impegnavano per migliorare la vita dei bisognosi, ma non avrebbero messo in pericolo la loro famiglia, perché ora era quella la cosa più importante, la sicurezza dei loro bambini.  
Alla fine, pensò Marian con un sorriso, Guy aveva avuto ragione a dire che non gli importava di chi era sul trono e a desiderare di formare una famiglia: entrambe le coppie avevano trovato la felicità nelle stesse cose.  
Mentre usciva dal bagno, uno squillo improvviso la fece sussultare. Vide Guy svegliarsi di colpo e rotolare giù dal divano con un tonfo e un’imprecazione, poi Gisborne si rialzò, afferrò l’oggetto che emetteva quel suono e se lo portò all’orecchio.  
L’oggetto misterioso smise di squillare, ma Guy iniziò a parlare come se ci fosse qualcuno nella stanza, anche se Marian era l’unica persona presente e lui non si stava di certo rivolgendo a lei.  
\- Ma oggi ho il turno nel pomeriggio! - Disse, tornando a sedere sul divano, poi rimase in ascolto per un po’, lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Marian e poi si arrese con un sospiro. - Va bene, ci sarò.  
Guy sbadigliò e appoggiò il telefono sul tavolino, poi si accorse che Marian era sulla soglia della stanza e lo stava guardando, perplessa.  
\- Oh, sei sveglia. Miriam e i bambini sono già usciti?  
\- Credo di sì. Quando mi sono svegliata non c’era nessuno. - Disse la ragazza, un po’ a disagio, continuando a fissarlo. - Guy? Stavi parlando da solo, prima?  
Gisborne sorrise e indicò il telefono.  
\- Quell’apparecchio ti permette di parlare con la gente a distanza. È complicato da spiegare, ma non è magia. Stavo parlando con il mio capo, vuole che vada al lavoro anche questa mattina perché l’attore che interpreta Robin è malato e io sono il suo sostituto.  
\- E devi andarci?  
\- Sì, glielo devo. Sono fin troppo pazienti con me ogni volta che sono io ad ammalarmi, ma non preoccuparti, il museo è una delle tappe del tour, ne approfitterò per parlare con Peter e Jonathan e sono sicuro che ci aiuteranno a farti tornare a casa.  
Guy lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio.  
\- Ma ora devo prepararmi oppure rischio di fare tardi. Tu vuoi venire con me o preferisci restare qui?  
Marian si guardò intorno: l’appartamento era un rifugio sicuro, ma lei non voleva restare sola.  
\- Vengo anche io. Vuoi che ti prepari la colazione mentre ti vesti?  
\- No! - Esclamò Guy, allarmato, poi sogghignò, divertito. - È meglio che voi donne Locksley restiate lontane dalla cucina, prenderemo qualcosa lungo la strada. Non posso permettermi un avvelenamento proprio oggi che faccio la parte del protagonista.  
Guy si affrettò a sparire in bagno prima che Marian potesse esprimere la propria indignazione e la ragazza sbuffò, oltraggiata dalla sua insinuazione che lei non sapesse cucinare al punto di essere un pericolo, ma anche un po’ divertita perché in fondo ci aveva preso in pieno.  
  
Marian prese una ciambella ricoperta di cioccolata, poi attese che Guy avesse finito di parcheggiare l’auto e gli porse la scatola con le altre. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma era contenta che Guy avesse respinto la sua offerta di preparare la colazione: quel cibo insolito era sicuramente migliore di qualsiasi cosa lei potesse riuscire a preparare.  
\- Il tuo lavoro consiste nel fare finta di essere Robin per far divertire la gente?  
\- Oggi sì. Di solito faccio la parte del malvagio aiutante dello sceriffo di Nottingham. Ti ricorda qualcosa?  
\- Quindi come lavoro fai finta di essere te stesso?  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Esattamente. I miei colleghi dicono che sembro nato per interpretare il mio ruolo. Chissà come mai.  
La ragazza lo guardò, divertita.  
Guy aveva raccolto i capelli in una coda, legandoli con un laccio di cuoio e Marian notò il segno di una vecchia cicatrice, dritta e sottile che gli attraversava la guancia sinistra. Impulsivamente, allungò un dito a sfiorarla.  
\- È stato lo sceriffo a fartela?  
\- No, Robin.  
Marian lo guardò, incredula, e vide un’ombra della vecchia tristezza balenare negli occhi del cavaliere.  
\- Lo ha fatto dopo che ti avevo uccisa. Voleva tagliarmi la gola e io l’ho supplicato di farlo, ma lui ha cambiato idea e mi ha fatto questo, perché non meritavo di smettere di soffrire.  
Marian era allibita, sapeva che Robin poteva essere un combattente spietato, ma non aveva mai visto quel suo lato crudele, tranne forse una volta molto tempo prima, quando aveva scoperto che Guy aveva tentato di uccidere Re Riccardo.  
Gisborne notò il suo turbamento e si sfiorò la cicatrice, ripensando a quel passato doloroso.  
\- Non lo biasimo per avermela fatta. Non lo avrei biasimato nemmeno se mi avesse ucciso, lo meritavo. E poi mi è stata utile per riuscire a controllare la rabbia. Quando sono in collera per qualche motivo, mi basta sfiorarmi la guancia per ricordare quanto possa essere pericoloso e distruttivo lasciarmi trasportare dall’ira. Nonostante tutto mi ha aiutato a diventare una persona migliore.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e fece un respiro profondo, sforzandosi di allontanare il peso di quei vecchi ricordi.  
\- Ma ora devo andare, devo ancora cambiarmi e il tour inizierà tra poco.  
\- Cosa devo fare io? Dove devo aspettarti?  
\- Vieni con me, ti unirai al gruppo dei turisti così potrai vedere lo spettacolo e non ci perderemo di vista. Sicuramente i miei colleghi penseranno che sei Miriam, tu non smentirli, parla il meno possibile e non stupirti di niente, se vedi qualcosa che non capisci te lo spiegherò più tardi. Va bene?  
Marian annuì.  
\- Posso farlo. Fingerò di essere una persona di questo tempo e nessuno si accorgerà di niente.  
  
All’inizio era stato difficile.  
La gente intorno a lei si comportava in un modo che le era incomprensibile: quasi tutti avevano un apparecchio come quello che Guy aveva usato per parlare a distanza, ma lo usavano in un modo diverso, puntandolo di fronte a loro e schiacciando un pulsante.  
Sbirciando di nascosto, Marian aveva notato che sulla superficie dell’apparecchio appariva una riproduzione perfetta del luogo verso cui veniva puntato.  
Alla ragazza sembrava una specie di miracolo, ma ricordò le parole di Guy e finse indifferenza, ripromettendosi di chiedergli spiegazioni più tardi.  
Si costrinse a restare calma. Guy non la avrebbe lasciata sola in mezzo a quelle persone se avesse pensato che poteva correre qualche pericolo, perciò non aveva alcun motivo per preoccuparsi, doveva solo fare quello che facevano gli altri e sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Del resto quella gente era tutta allegra e desiderosa di divertirsi. Alcuni di loro parlavano lingue che lei non riconosceva, altri assomigliavano a un mercante che aveva visto quando era bambina e che si diceva che provenisse dal lontano oriente.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo e seguì la scia bianca lasciata da quello che sembrava una specie di uccello o di angelo e che invece era un apparecchio volante.  
Quando Guy le aveva raccontato di aver volato su uno di quei veicoli, Marian non gli aveva creduto, pensando che la prendesse in giro, ma poi si era resa conto che stava parlando sul serio e Gisborne non era mai stato capace di mentire.  
Marian attese insieme al gruppo, sperando di passare inosservata. Si sentiva nervosa e temeva che qualcuno potesse scoprire il suo segreto. Ma dopotutto, si disse, chi avrebbe creduto alla verità? Al massimo avrebbero pensato che era matta.  
Poi il pubblicò rimase in silenzio mentre gli attori vestiti da fuorilegge si riunivano di fronte a loro, simulando le attività di un accampamento. Marian sorrise riconoscendo le caratteristiche più evidenti dei vari personaggi e paragonandole a quelle dei suoi amici.  
Robin Hood fu l’ultimo a presentarsi e, quando lo vide arrivare, col volto nascosto dal cappuccio del mantello, per un attimo Marian pensò che Guy fosse riuscito a mantenere la sua promessa di riunirla a Robin e che suo marito si trovasse davvero davanti a lei.  
Poi Robin Hood spinse indietro il cappuccio per mostrare il viso al pubblico e l’illusione si spezzò: era chiaramente Guy e Marian si chiese come avesse potuto ingannarsi, anche se solo per pochi secondi.  
Se ne rese conto quando Gisborne si rivolse al pubblico, iniziando a raccontare aneddoti ed episodi della storia di Nottingham: Guy in qualche modo era riuscito a imitare Robin, il suo atteggiamento, i suoi movimenti e anche il modo in cui parlava.  
Marian si ritrovò a sorridere: una volta a casa lo avrebbe raccontato a Robin e suo marito si sarebbe divertito da morire al pensiero di Guy di Gisborne che si guadagnava da vivere facendo finta di essere lui.  
Guy impugnò l’arco e Marian vide che alcuni uomini dello staff avevano posizionato un bersaglio contro un muro a parecchi passi di distanza.  
La ragazza osservò la scena, curiosa di vedere come se la sarebbe cavata: non era un tiro difficile, ma Guy non si era mai distinto per le proprie doti di arciere, anzi, Robin le aveva raccontato che quando aveva cercato di uccidere il principe Giovanni con una balestra, Guy aveva fallito miseramente, finendo per farsi catturare.  
La freccia raggiunse il centro esatto del bersaglio e Marian se ne rallegrò, ma un attimo dopo Guy fece un sorriso identico a quello che faceva Robin quando si trovava al centro dell’attenzione e voleva mettersi in mostra e scagliò una seconda freccia che colpì la prima, spezzandola a metà.  
Poi uno dei fuorilegge lanciò in aria una mela e Guy la trafisse al volo, inchinandosi poi verso il pubblico con aria compiaciuta prima di mettere via l’arco e proseguire con il tour della città.  
  
Marian attese in disparte: lo spettacolo sembrava essere finito, ma invece di andare via le persone che vi avevano assistito si soffermavano a parlare con gli attori o chiedevano di potersi _fare una foto_ con loro.  
La ragazza si ripromise di chiedere a Guy cosa significasse. Nel frattempo si limitò a guardarlo mentre salutava pazientemente ognuna delle persone che si avvicinavano a lui, non negando un sorriso a nessuno di loro.  
In quel momento era completamente diverso dal Guy di Gisborne dei suoi ricordi, sempre cupo e solitario, un’ombra nera costantemente al fianco dello sceriffo.  
\- Non è il solito Robin, vero? - Disse uno degli spettatori, rivolgendosi a uno dei membri dello staff.  
Marian fece finta di niente, ma rimase ad ascoltare per sentire cosa diceva la gente di Guy.  
\- No, è il suo sostituto. Di solito interpreta la parte di Guy di Gisborne.  
\- Ah, ecco, mi pareva di averlo già visto l’anno scorso. Non se la cava male come Robin, anche se lo interpreta in un modo un po’ fantasioso. Se Robin Hood fosse esistito davvero, immagino che sarebbe stato completamente diverso, più eroico e serio e meno esibizionista.  
Marian non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere nel sentire quelle parole. Lo spettatore che aveva parlato le rivolse un’occhiata perplessa, ma prima che potesse chiederle il motivo della sua ilarità, Guy la raggiunse, sorridendo.  
Si fermò davanti a lei e incrociò le braccia, in attesa.  
\- Allora? Cosa ne pensi?  
Marian gli rispose tra una risata e l’altra.  
\- In certi momenti eri identico a lui!  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Quando tornerai a Locksley raccontaglielo e non dimenticare nemmeno il minimo particolare.  
\- Lo farò. Come hai fatto con l’arco? Hanno inventato qualche freccia miracolosa che centra sempre il bersaglio?  
\- Non che io sappia. Mi sono allenato tutti i giorni per anni, per più ore al giorno. E per i duelli con la spada è stato ancora più difficile.  
\- Come mai? Quando lavoravi al castello la usavi spesso.  
\- Proprio per quello. Io ero abituato a combattere per ferire o uccidere l’avversario, ora invece deve essere tutto per finta, ogni mossa calcolata alla perfezione. Se sbagliassi potrei ferire qualcuno o farmi male a mia volta.  
Marian annuì, seria.  
\- Guy! - Un uomo con la maglietta dello staff si avvicinò e alzò una macchina fotografica. - Vuoi che ti scatti una foto con tua moglie?  
\- Perché no?  
Marian gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato, ma Guy si limitò a metterle un braccio intorno alle spalle e a sussurrarle di sorridere, poi tornò a rivolgersi all’uomo chiedendogli di stamparne due copie.  
  
Marian osservò i tre uomini che discutevano a bassa voce, chini su una scrivania ricoperta di libri.  
Guy stava riassumendo agli altri due le ricerche che lui, Alicia e Miriam avevano fatto la notte precedente, mostrando loro il quaderno su cui aveva preso appunti.  
Lei invece sedeva un po’ in disparte, chiedendosi se tanto impegno sarebbe servito a qualcosa.  
Prese in mano uno dei libri aperti sul tavolo e lo sfogliò distrattamente, più che altro per fare qualcosa mentre Guy e i suoi amici cercavano di aiutarla. Si sentiva inutile e preoccupata, intrappolata in un tempo a cui non apparteneva.  
Appoggiò alle pagine del libro l’immagine che Guy le aveva dato poco prima e che la ritraeva insieme a lui. A Marian sembrava quasi un miracolo: non era un dipinto (e comunque lei non aveva mai visto un dipinto così dettagliato), ma sembrava quasi l’immagine riflessa da uno specchio, congelata in eterno e impressa su quel rettangolo di carta.  
Guy era identico a come lo aveva visto poco prima, divertito e soddisfatto di se stesso per come aveva interpretato Robin Hood. Marian sorrise, non era abituata a vedere Guy che si metteva in mostra con tanta disinvoltura e quel nuovo Gisborne la divertiva.  
Se fosse stato così anche in passato, se non fosse stato oppresso dal peso delle disgrazie che lo avevano colpito, e libero dall’influenza di Vaisey, la gente di Nottingham avrebbe potuto amarlo e ammirarlo così come facevano con Robin. Allora non avrebbe avuto bisogno di attraversare il tempo per essere felice, forse.  
Marian sfiorò con un dito la propria immagine.  
_È questo l’aspetto che ho? È così che mi vedono gli altri?_  
Era abituata a vedersi in uno specchio offuscato o riflessa nell’acqua ferma di uno stagno e guardandosi in foto le sembrava di vedere una sconosciuta.  
Chi era quella donna dallo sguardo smarrito che indossava abiti non suoi?  
Era strano, su Miriam quei vestiti moderni non sembravano strani, ma su di lei sì, come se anche quegli indumenti sapessero in qualche modo che lei era un’intrusa in quel tempo, un’anomalia fuori posto che avrebbe creato solo problemi.  
Quella nitidezza non le piaceva, le ricordava la sua situazione incerta e la faceva sentire fragile.  
Sospirò senza nemmeno rendersene conto e poco dopo si accorse che i tre uomini avevano interrotto le loro ricerche e la fissavano preoccupati.  
\- Va tutto bene, Marian? - Chiese Guy, premurosamente.  
Marian si alzò in piedi di scatto e il libro che teneva in grembo cadde a terra con un tonfo.  
\- Questa è la domanda più stupida che abbia mai sentito! - Gridò, improvvisamente furiosa. - Ti sembra che vada tutto bene?! Io non dovrei essere qui! Questo non è il mio posto! È una follia! E invece di farmi ritornare a casa tu perdi tempo a fare finta di essere Robin e a mangiare dolci!  
Guy appoggiò sul tavolo il quaderno degli appunti e si avvicinò a lei, colto di sorpresa da quello scoppio d’ira.  
\- Sto facendo tutto il possibile per aiutarti, Marian...  
\- Non è abbastanza! Robin avrebbe trovato un piano! Lui lo avrebbe fatto!  
La ragazza lo allontanò spingendolo lontano da sé, con rabbia, poi scoppiò in lacrime e corse via.  
Peter e Jonathan si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato e Guy li guardò, sconcertato, come per chiedere il loro aiuto, poi si riprese e corse dietro alla ragazza.  
La raggiunse lungo un corridoio di servizio e la superò, sbarrandole la strada.  
Quella situazione gli portava alla memoria molti ricordi, tutti dolorosi.  
Lui e Marian si erano trovati in una situazione del genere dopo la morte di Sir Edward. Guy avrebbe voluto consolarla, farle capire che si sarebbe preso cura di lei, ma aveva fallito, riuscendo solo ad allontanarla da lui.  
Guy ricordava anche quando, in quello stesso luogo, era stato lui a crollare dopo aver visto i resti di Vaisey ed era fuggito, rifugiandosi nei bagni del museo per sfogare il proprio dolore.  
Mise le mani sulle spalle di Marian e la ragazza tentò di divincolarsi, ma Gisborne non la lasciò andare. Marian reagì d’istinto, colpendolo con un calcio allo stomaco che lo fece crollare in ginocchio. La ragazza fece per correre via, ma si fermò dopo pochi passi.  
_Cosa sto facendo?_  
Si voltò indietro e vide che Guy era ancora a terra. Pentita del suo gesto, tornò indietro e si inginocchiò accanto a lui.  
Preoccupata, gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Guy? Ti ho fatto male?  
\- No, anzi mi hai fatto bene. - Ringhiò Gisborne, ancora senza fiato per il colpo. - Davvero, Marian, non so perché mi ostini a cercare di consolarti. È evidente che non ne sono in grado.  
Rinunciò ad alzarsi e sedette sul pavimento, appoggiando la schiena al muro. Marian sedette accanto a lui e si circondò le ginocchia con le braccia.  
\- Scusami, mi dispiace… - Mormorò e scoppiò in un pianto sommesso. Con un sospiro, Guy le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e la attirò più vicina.  
\- No, scusami tu. Non ho il diritto di lamentarmi per un calcio, dopo quello che ti ho fatto ad Acri. - Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la nuca al muro. - Ci sto provando, te lo giuro, ma non è mai successo a comando. Tutte le volte che ho viaggiato nel tempo è avvenuto perché era necessario, ma non ne ho alcun controllo.  
\- Lo so. Non avrei dovuto prendermela con te, ma odio sentirmi così impotente e indifesa… Guy? Cosa c’è da ridere, ora?!  
\- Tu impotente e indifesa? Ti rendi conto che mi hai appena messo fuori combattimento con un singolo calcio? Se _ora_ sei impotente e indifesa, passerò il resto della mia vita a preoccuparmi per l’incolumità di Robin.  
La ragazza alzò la mano con l’intenzione di dargli uno schiaffo sulla spalla, ma la riabbassò, limitandosi ad appoggiarsela in grembo, con un nuovo sospiro.  
\- Lo so come ti senti. - Disse Guy dopo un po’. - E sei anche molto più coraggiosa di me. Quando Peter mi fece vedere i resti di Vaisey, mi sono rifugiato in uno di quei bagni laggiù e ho passato un bel po’ di tempo a piangere come un bambino finché Jonathan non è riuscito a trovarmi.  
\- I resti di Vaisey?  
\- Già. Peter li ha trovati nella cripta del castello, c’era il teschio, con il suo dente ingioiellato, e le sue ossa. Insieme a quelle di mia sorella…  
Marian lo guardò.  
Per tutto il tempo in cui lo aveva conosciuto, Guy a volte le aveva parlato dei suoi genitori, in particolar modo di sua madre, ma non aveva mai accennato a sua sorella.  
Marian conosceva la storia di Isabella perché Robin le aveva raccontato tutto quello che era successo durante l’anno che aveva passato in Terra Santa insieme a lui, ma era la prima volta che era Guy a parlare di lei.  
Non sapeva cosa rispondergli, perciò non disse nulla.  
La rabbia che l’aveva fatta reagire in quel modo violento ora si era dissolta, lasciando solo una profonda tristezza.  
Voleva andare a casa, da Robin.  
Ma non poteva.  
Guy si stava massaggiando lo stomaco, sovrappensiero, e Marian si sentì di nuovo in colpa.  
\- Fa ancora male?  
Gisborne increspò le labbra in un sorriso.  
\- Il Guardiano Notturno non ha perduto il suo tocco. Davvero, dovrebbero raccontare anche le tue avventure insieme a quelle di Robin. Ma a lui non piacerebbe, rischieresti di metterlo in ombra.  
Guy rimase in silenzio per un attimo, poi si alzò in piedi e le tese una mano per aiutarla. - Senti, ho un’idea.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Probabilmente non servirà a nulla, ma chiederò a Jonathan di lasciarci scendere nei sotterranei.  
\- Cosa c’è lì?  
\- Il luogo dove è iniziato tutto. Il posto dove sono morto e rinato.  



	4. In Sherwood Forest, Alone

Jonathan Archer si affiancò a Guy, mentre scendevano nei sotterranei. Peter Edwards camminava davanti a loro, mentre Marian era dall’altra parte rispetto a Guy e li seguiva, solo un passo o due più indietro.  
\- Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea? - Chiese il custode, un po’ preoccupato. - A me fa ancora un certo effetto scendere laggiù.  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Sono passati molti anni e poi non ricordo molto di quei momenti. Se Peter non mi mostrerà le ossa di qualche altra persona che conoscevo, credo che non avrò troppi problemi.  
Il custode sospirò.  
\- Io credo che non dimenticherò mai quella scena.  
\- Era qui, vero? In questa stanza.  
Jonathan indicò un punto del pavimento.  
\- Proprio lì.  
Marian lanciò un’occhiata incerta a Guy.  
\- Cosa è successo lì?  
\- Lo sceriffo mi aveva trafitto con la sua spada. Lì sono morto.  
\- Tu non sei morto.  
\- Il mio cuore non batteva, non respiravo. Poi loro due mi hanno trovato, ottocento anni nel futuro, e sono riusciti a salvarmi.  
\- Come è possibile?  
\- Esiste una procedura per mantenere in vita una persona anche se il suo cuore ha smesso di battere. Peter e Jonathan l’hanno usata su di me finché i dottori non hanno curato le mie ferite. Qualche tempo dopo l’ho imparata anche io e l’ho usata insieme ad Alicia per salvare Robin.  
Guy si inginocchiò a terra, appoggiando una mano sulle pietre del pavimento.  
\- Se non fosse successo, se non avessi saltato nel tempo, avrebbero trovato soltanto le mie ossa. Invece guarda, si vede ancora una traccia della macchia del mio sangue…  
Marian lo imitò, appoggiando il proprio palmo sul pavimento. La pietra era fredda, inanimata e lei rimase a fissarla per qualche secondo, aspettandosi che succedesse qualcosa.  
Si sentì delusa quando non avvenne nulla e irritata con se stessa per averlo sperato.  
Alzò gli occhi e incontrò lo sguardo di Guy. Le sembrò di riconoscervi la sua stessa delusione, poi il cavaliere si rialzò, offrendole una mano per aiutarla.  
\- Non so cosa mi aspettassi. - Disse Guy, in tono di scusa.  
Marian scosse la testa.  
\- So che stai facendo tutto il possibile. Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto prima…  
Guy sollevò le sopracciglia, fingendo stupore.  
\- Non per il calcio?  
\- Quello lo hai meritato per avermi chiamata suocera. - Ribatté Marian e Guy scoppiò a ridere.  
Peter e Jonathan li guardarono, senza capire.  
\- Guy? - Disse Jonathan. - Hai finito qui? Dovremmo tornare su, la mia pausa pranzo è quasi finita, non posso assentarmi dal mio posto.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Devo andare anche io, tra poco inizierà il turno del pomeriggio e devo sostituire di nuovo il mio collega.  
Marian si accorse che Guy le aveva rivolto uno sguardo esitante, come per chiederle il permesso, e la ragazza si dispiacque di nuovo per le parole di poco prima.  
Peter Edwards li rassicurò che avrebbe svolto anche lui delle ricerche e tutti e quattro uscirono dai sotterranei.  
  
Guy, di nuovo nei panni di Robin Hood, sfoderò la spada e iniziò il combattimento finale contro lo sceriffo di Nottingham e Guy di Gisborne.  
Era ancora preoccupato per lo sfogo di Marian, ma si costrinse a non pensarci e a concentrarsi sul proprio lavoro.  
Con James, l’attore che interpretava lo sceriffo, non ci sarebbero stati problemi, ne era certo: lavoravano insieme da molti anni e Guy sapeva che l’altro era professionale e preciso.  
Invece la persona a cui avevano affidato il suo ruolo abituale era un giovane attore assunto da poco, promettente, ma inesperto.  
Già un paio di volte aveva sbagliato una mossa durante i combattimenti, e Guy aveva dovuto improvvisare, facendo ricorso alla propria esperienza. Decise che nei prossimi giorni avrebbe dovuto insistere col collega perché perfezionasse la sua tecnica e imparasse meglio i combattimenti.  
Guy mise in fuga lo sceriffo e si voltò ad affrontare il suo omonimo per concludere la scena. L’altro, forse per mostrare le proprie capacità, eseguì un movimento più complesso del previsto e Guy fu costretto a spostarsi di lato per rispondere al colpo, avvicinandosi troppo al cavallo dello sceriffo.  
L’animale, innervosito, tirò un calcio e Guy rotolò a terra, senza fiato.  
Il pubblico ammutolì, ma Guy si rialzò un attimo dopo, mise in fuga i suoi avversari e concluse lo spettacolo con un inchino al pubblico, poi lasciò che i fuorilegge restassero a intrattenere i turisti e si dileguò dietro allo stesso muro dove poco prima era sparito lo sceriffo.  
Guy si appoggiò con la schiena al muro e chiuse gli occhi con un gemito, mentre James si affrettava a raggiungerlo, seguito da due membri dello staff, uno dei quali portava una cassetta del pronto soccorso.  
\- Guy! Ti senti bene?! Dove ti ha colpito?  
Gisborne si toccò cautamente il fianco e sussultò per il dolore. James lo aiutò ad aprire la giacca del costume per constatare i danni.  
\- Si sta formando un bel livido, credo proprio che sia meglio che tu vada al pronto soccorso. - James notò la cicatrice sulla pancia di Guy e la indicò, impressionato. - Deve essere stato un brutto incidente.  
\- Già. È un miracolo che io sia vivo. Questo non è nulla in confronto, il cavallo mi ha appena toccato.  
\- Devi farti vedere lo stesso, se non altro per l’assicurazione, visto che è successo mentre lavoravi.  
\- Mar… Miriam era insieme al gruppo, per favore puoi andare a chiamarla? Se è proprio necessario che io vada in ospedale, è meglio che venga anche lei.  
Il collega si allontanò e tornò poco dopo con la ragazza.  
Marian spalancò gli occhi nel vedere Guy seduto a terra, pallido e dolorante. Il cavaliere aveva la giacca aperta e un grosso livido sul fianco e uno dei suoi colleghi stava usando una bomboletta spray sulla contusione.  
Si avvicinò a lui, preoccupata e si accovacciò al suo fianco.  
\- È stato il calcio del cavallo?! Cosa ti stanno facendo?!  
\- Non è niente di grave, solo una brutta botta, e questo è ghiaccio spray, attenua il dolore. Non devi preoccuparti, non è nulla.  
  
\- Davvero, Guy, se mi pagassero una sterlina per ogni volta che ho dovuto curarti, a quest’ora sarei veramente ricca.  
Il cavaliere si lamentò quando la dottoressa gli toccò le costole e la guardò.  
\- Credi che lo faccia apposta? Che mi ci diverta?  
Alicia sospirò.  
\- No, ovviamente no, ma non vorrei vederti sempre qui oppure a letto con la febbre. Dobbiamo aspettare di fare una radiografia, ma non credo che ci sia nulla di rotto; antidolorifici e qualche giorno di riposo e dovresti essere a posto. Il cavallo ti ha dato due calci?  
\- No, uno solo, perché lo chiedi?  
\- Ne sei certo? Hai un altro livido qui, sulla pancia.  
\- Oh. Quello.  
Alicia si chiese perché fosse arrossito.  
\- Come te lo sei fatto? Sempre durante lo spettacolo?  
\- No.  
\- Guy? Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa?  
\- È stata Marian. - Confessò Guy, notando la preoccupazione di Alicia. - Ma è stata un’incomprensione, solo un momento di tensione.  
Alicia gli porse una compressa di antidolorifico e un bicchiere d’acqua, e lo guardò, un po’ preoccupata.  
\- Ho l’impressione che quella ragazza riesca sempre a farti del male in qualche modo…  
\- E io ne ho fatto a lei, ma ora è tutto a posto tra noi. Non abbiamo più motivi di ferirci a vicenda, però vorrei aiutarla a tornare a casa, sono preoccupato per lei e per Robin.  
Guy iniziò a rivestirsi e Alicia gli sorrise, comprensiva.  
\- Andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Finora è sempre successo al momento giusto, no? Ma se vuoi aiutarla devi prenderti cura di te stesso. Hai dormito stanotte?  
\- Non molto. - Ammise Guy. - Pensavo di dormire questa mattina, ma mi hanno chiamato al lavoro.  
Alicia indicò il lettino dell’ambulatorio.  
\- Stenditi lì e riposa un po’ mentre aspettiamo il tuo turno per le radiografie, poi stanotte voglio che tu vada a letto presto e che riposi almeno fino a domattina.  
Gisborne le obbedì docilmente: il fianco gli doleva e lui si sentiva stanco.  
\- Devo chiamare Miriam…  
\- L’ho già fatto io. Tra poco sarà qui.  
\- Le hai detto che non è nulla di grave, vero? Non voglio che si preoccupi.  
\- Tranquillo, le ho detto che sei solo un po’ ammaccato.  
\- E Marian? Dov’è?  
\- In sala d’attesa qui fuori. Era un po’ agitata, ma ho detto anche a lei di non preoccuparsi.  
\- Puoi restare con lei mentre io sono qui? Mi sento responsabile per lei, deve sentirsi così sperduta in questo tempo…  
Alicia annuì.  
\- A patto che provi a dormire un po’.  
Guy sorrise stancamente.  
\- Affare fatto.  
  
Miriam si affrettò a percorrere i corridoi dell’ospedale. Quando Alicia le aveva telefonato, Miriam si era affrettata ad andare a prendere i bambini a scuola, li aveva portati da Aisha e Fatma e poi aveva chiamato un taxi per raggiungere Guy il più in fretta possibile.  
La dottoressa l’aveva rassicurata dicendo che era un infortunio da nulla e che, se non fosse stato necessario per l’assicurazione, non ci sarebbe stato nemmeno bisogno di recarsi al pronto soccorso, ma Miriam si sentiva comunque in apprensione per la salute del marito.  
Vide Alicia seduta accanto a Marian in sala d’attesa e non poté evitare di provare una fitta di gelosia nei confronti dell’altra ragazza. Sapeva bene che Guy non era più innamorato di lei e di essere l’unica donna della vita di suo marito, ma Marian era stata comunque il primo amore di Guy, la persona che lo aveva portato quasi alla follia e che per anni aveva reso un tormento la sua esistenza.  
E ora la sua presenza portava scompiglio nella vita felice della loro famiglia…  
Miriam si sentì ingiusta nei confronti della sua antenata, non era di certo colpa sua se si era ritrovata nel presente. Marian voleva soltanto tornare dalla propria famiglia e doveva essere spaventata a morte, ma Miriam avrebbe desiderato che non fosse Guy a doversi occupare di quel problema.  
Si sentì in colpa nel notare che Marian aveva gli occhi lucidi e che Alicia le teneva una mano sulle spalle, come per consolarla.  
La dottoressa si accorse della presenza di Miriam e le indicò la porta di fronte alla sala d’attesa per farle capire che Guy era lì. Miriam le rispose con un cenno della testa e spinse la porta, entrando nell’ambulatorio.  
Guy era steso su un lettino, con ancora addosso il costume da Robin Hood che aveva indossato durante spettacolo, e stava dormendo tranquillamente, girato su un fianco con i capelli sciolti che gli nascondevano in parte il viso.  
Intenerita, Miriam si avvicinò a lui e gli scostò una ciocca dalla guancia per sfiorargli la pelle ruvida della guancia con un bacio.  
Guy aprì gli occhi e le sorrise.  
\- Ti aspettavo. - Sussurrò, spostandosi per farle spazio sul lettino.  
Miriam provò a stendersi accanto a lui per abbracciarlo, cercando di non toccargli il fianco ferito. Ci riuscì con qualche difficoltà e lo strinse a sé, accarezzandogli la schiena e la testa con dolcezza.  
\- Ti fa molto male? Alicia ha detto che uno dei cavalli ti ha dato un calcio.  
Gisborne la attirò più vicina e la baciò.  
\- È solo qualche livido, sono sopravvissuto a ferite peggiori. Dammi qualche giorno e sarò come nuovo. - Sbadigliò e sorrise, un po’ imbarazzato. - Qualche giorno e un bel po’ di ore di sonno, diciamo.  
Miriam ridacchiò.  
\- Continua a dormire, allora, mi sembra che tu ne abbia bisogno. Io resterò qui accanto a te. Magari seduta su quella sedia, oppure gli infermieri potrebbero farsi strane idee.  
\- Oppure potremmo dare loro una ragione valida per farsi strane idee. - Disse Guy, fissandola negli occhi e tornando a stringerla per baciarla con passione.  
Miriam lo sentì trattenere il respiro all’improvviso e intuì che Guy doveva aver fatto un movimento sbagliato che gli aveva fatto dolere il fianco ferito. Lo fermò ridacchiando.  
\- Aspetta, mio eroe. L’idea è interessante, ma penso che sia meglio rimandare a quando non ti sentirai meglio. Non è in questo modo che voglio toglierti il fiato.  
La ragazza si alzò in piedi, scoppiando di nuovo a ridere nel sentire il sospiro di Guy.  
\- Questo significa che dovrò guarire in fretta.  
\- Vedi? Mi sacrifico per il tuo bene.  
Stavolta fu Guy a ridacchiare, cautamente per non sentire dolore.  
\- Moglie crudele, puoi passarmi la spada? Alicia l’ha appoggiata su quella sedia. Voglio controllare se il calcio del cavallo l’ha danneggiata e in tal caso avvisare lo staff perché la facciano riparare.  
\- Non dovresti riposare? Non puoi farlo dopo?  
\- Sono abituato a usare questa spada e quando tornerò al lavoro non voglio doverne usare una diversa, in tal caso dovrei allenarmi molto di più nei combattimenti per adeguarmi a un bilanciamento diverso. E poi, quando Alicia mi lascerà tornare a casa, penso proprio che non mi muoverò dal letto per un bel pezzo, mentre ora devo comunque aspettare per fare gli esami che mi ha prescritto, perciò tanto vale che la controlli adesso. Tanto più che tu non vuoi ingannare l’attesa in modi più interessanti.  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere per l’espressione imbronciata con cui aveva pronunciato l’ultima frase e si chinò a dargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.  
\- Forse hai ragione, non stai poi così male. Meglio, vuol dire che guarirai più in fretta. - Concluse in tono malizioso, poi si voltò per recuperare la spada.  
Guy si mise seduto e guardò la moglie che si muoveva con grazia, grato per la sua presenza. Da quando era arrivata, il peso della preoccupazione che provava per Marian sembrava essersi sollevato dal suo cuore.  
Miriam era accanto a lui, e non c’era nulla che non potesse fare con lei al suo fianco.  
Sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Prese la spada dalle mani di Miriam e per un momento pensò di essersi alzato troppo in fretta perché gli girava la testa, poi si guardò intorno e si rese conto di essere seduto sul tronco di una albero caduto nella foresta di Sherwood.  
Da solo.  
  
Il ragazzino corse tra gli alberi, voltando di tanto in tanto la testa per guardare indietro, ma senza osare fermarsi. Mentre si inoltrava tra gli alberi si guardava intorno, sperando di notare la presenza di una figura amica, ma sapeva che la sua era una speranza vana.  
Robin Hood e i suoi amici non erano più fuorilegge da molto tempo ormai, lui stesso non li aveva mai visti vivere nella foresta, ma era cresciuto coi racconti delle loro avventure. Ormai tutti loro avevano una casa, delle famiglie e solo ogni tanto tornavano nella foresta insieme ai soldati dello sceriffo per dare la caccia qualche criminale pericoloso per rendere sicuri i villaggi della contea oppure semplicemente per ricordare i tempi passati.  
Avrebbe dovuto correre verso Locksley o verso Bonchurch per avere una possibilità di trovare Robin o Much, ma se avesse osato avventurarsi lungo una delle strade lo avrebbero scoperto e catturato e allora nessuno avrebbe avuto scampo.  
Continuò a correre, con gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime e, proprio quando pensava di arrendersi, senza fiato, e di lasciarsi cadere a terra, scorse tra i cespugli un uomo vestito di verde.  
\- Robin! - Ansimò e l’uomo si voltò di scatto.  
Per un momento il ragazzino pensò che le sue preghiere dovevano essere state ascoltate, poi si rese conto che quello davanti a lui non era Robin Hood.  
  
Guy si voltò sentendo qualcuno che chiamava il nome di Robin, poi vide il ragazzino, suo figlio, che correva a perdifiato verso di lui con le guance bagnate di lacrime.  
\- Seth!  
Il ragazzo si fermò di colpo, spaventato, poi riconobbe Guy, quel padre che conosceva a malapena e riprese a correre nella sua direzione, inciampando poco prima di raggiungerlo e cadendo a terra ai suoi piedi, ansimante e sfinito.  
Gisborne si inginocchiò accanto a lui, preoccupato.  
\- Seth? Cosa è successo?  
Il bambino scoppiò a piangere.  
\- Aiutatemi, vi prego! Dobbiamo salvarli o li uccideranno tutti!  
Guy gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo guardò.  
\- Calmati. Fai un respiro profondo e riprendi fiato, poi dimmi tutto.  
\- Banditi! Qualche giorno fa avevano attaccato Nettlestone e Robin stava dando loro la caccia, poi Lady Marian è sparita e allora tutti stanno cercando lei. Ma ora i banditi sono entrati nell’orfanotrofio, hanno colpito John a tradimento e lo hanno legato e ora minacciano la mamma di uccidere lui e tutti i bambini se non farà come vogliono loro. Io ero nella stalla quando sono arrivati. Ho provato a origliare, ma si sono accorti di me e sono stato costretto a scappare…  
\- Dove sono Robin e gli altri?  
\- Non lo so. Potevo fuggire solo da questa parte oppure mi avrebbero preso.  
Guy rifletté per qualche secondo e nel frattempo allungò una mano ad asciugare le lacrime del ragazzino, un gesto che ormai per lui era diventato istintivo ogni volta che Robin o Isabella piangevano per qualche motivo.  
Seth lo guardò, sorpreso da quel contatto inaspettato e a Guy venne in mente la prima volta che Marian gli aveva toccato una spalla volontariamente, quando voleva convincerlo a salvare Lambert. Allora si era sorpreso, il tocco della ragazza lo aveva stupito e si era chiesto cosa la avesse spinta a toccarlo, non osando sperare che fosse affetto.  
\- Ma perché attaccare un orfanotrofio?  
\- Non lo so! Ma dobbiamo salvarli! Padre, attaccateli con la vostra spada, vi prego!  
Guy seguì lo sguardo del ragazzo e vide a terra, accanto ai suoi piedi, la spada che usava nello spettacolo. Lanciò uno sguardo imbarazzato a Seth, chiedendosi come avrebbe potuto confessargli che era un’arma finta.  
La raccolse da terra e si allacciò la cintura alla vita per prendere tempo. Il fianco ferito gli faceva piuttosto male e Guy non sapeva cosa avrebbero potuto fare lui e Seth da soli contro un gruppo di banditi sanguinari.  
Il figlio lo guardò, speranzoso e Guy si rese conto di non avere scelta.  
\- Andiamo. Mostrami la strada.  



	5. The Reason to be Here

Seth e Guy si nascosero tra i cespugli che crescevano dietro l’orfanotrofio per osservare l’edificio: un uomo con un arco in mano e l’aria minacciosa era davanti alla porta, di guardia. Gisborne contò i cavalli legati nel cortile, nascosti alla vista di chi proveniva dalla strada principale.  
\- Sono almeno dieci, sempre che non cavalcassero in due lo stesso animale.  
Seth annuì, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Erano tanti, sono riusciti a sconfiggere John e voi sapete quanto è forte… Padre, riuscirete a salvare la mamma? Li attaccherete con la spada?  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato alla casa.  
\- Non dobbiamo essere precipitosi, agire avventatamente avrà come unico risultato solo due tombe in più.  
\- Però, padre, non possiamo aspettare tanto. Robin non pensava che potessi sentirlo l’altro giorno, ma ero nella stalla a strigliare i cavalli e lui e John stavano parlando proprio lì fuori… Ho sentito quello che hanno detto sull’attacco a Nettlestone… Prima hanno catturato gli uomini, poi hanno costretto le donne a cucinare per loro, a portare le scorte di vino e tutti gli oggetti preziosi che avevano in casa, minacciandole di uccidere i loro figli e i loro mariti. Poi, quando hanno ottenuto tutto quello che volevano, hanno fatto... cose brutte alle donne. E quando sono andati via, hanno comunque ucciso o ferito molti dei prigionieri per evitare di essere inseguiti… La mamma prenderà tempo, cercherà di tenere i bambini al sicuro, ma quegli uomini le faranno del male, lo so. Non voglio che succeda, padre. Vi prego dovete aiutarla!  
\- Non piangere, Seth, la salveremo. Salveremo tutti. Ora ti chiederò di fare due cose e voglio che tu mi obbedisca senza discutere, chiaro?  
Il ragazzino annuì.  
\- Sì, padre.  
\- Allora per prima cosa smettila di essere così formale con me, non ci conosciamo molto, ma sei sempre mio figlio. Poi devi andare a chiamare Robin e gli altri. Non posso sconfiggere dieci uomini da solo, abbiamo bisogno di loro. Sai cavalcare bene?  
\- Sì, padre. Ma quell’uomo sorveglia i cavalli, come posso prenderne uno senza farmi vedere?  
\- A questo ci penso io. Tu avvicinati ai cavalli di nascosto e, non appena avrò sistemato la guardia, prendine uno e corri via come il vento a chiamare aiuto.  
Seth fece cenno di aver capito, ma guardò il bandito di guardia, preoccupato.  
\- Padre? Come farai a sistemare quell’uomo? Lui ha un arco e tu no, e se ti avvicini per combattere con lui darà l’allarme a quelli che sono dentro casa…  
Guy si mise una mano in tasca e recuperò il telefono cellulare: ovviamente nel passato non c’era campo, ma la batteria era ancora carica.  
\- Lo distrarrò con questo.  
\- Cos’è? Lo lancerai tra i cespugli per fare rumore e attirarlo lontano dalla casa?  
\- Non proprio.  
Guy alzò al massimo il volume e impostò come suoneria la più rumorosa delle canzoni per bambini preferite dai suoi figli, poi impostò la sveglia perché suonasse dopo pochi minuti.  
Recuperò un vecchio secchio sfondato, abbandonato in un angolo del cortile, vi mise dentro il telefono per amplificarne il suono e nascose il tutto tra i cespugli, a una certa distanza dall’orfanotrofio, poi fece cenno a Seth di avvicinarsi ai cavalli, mentre lui si nascondeva tra la vegetazione, in agguato.  
Poco dopo il cellulare iniziò a suonare e, come previsto, la guardia si avvicinò con l’arco teso per scoprire cosa fosse quel suono così strano.  
Guy attese, impugnando per la lama la sua spada non affilata e, non appena il bandito si fu chinato a raccogliere il telefono con aria perplessa, Gisborne sollevò l’arma e l’abbassò come una mazza, abbattendo il pomolo sulla testa del criminale.  
L’uomo crollò a terra con un verso strozzato e rimase immobile, morto sul colpo. Guy si premette una mano sul fianco, cercando di ignorare la fitta di dolore provocata da quei movimenti bruschi e rimase fermo per qualche attimo per riprendere fiato e per essere certo che il fuorilegge fosse davvero morto.  
Nel frattempo Seth aveva obbedito alle sue istruzioni e si era impossessato di un cavallo. Il ragazzino lo aveva condotto al passo fino alla strada, allontanandosi un po’ dall’orfanotrofio, poi era saltato in sella ed era galoppato via come se fosse stato inseguito dal diavolo in persona.  
\- Bravo ragazzo. - Sussurrò Guy, poi si chinò per togliere il telefono dalle mani del cadavere e se lo fece scivolare di nuovo in tasca. Raccolse anche l’arco del bandito e si mise sulla schiena la sua faretra, esaminò il corpo e recuperò anche un pugnale, il mantello pesante del bandito e un sacchetto di monete d’oro e gioielli, sicuramente il frutto di qualche scorreria.  
Con una vera arma in mano, si sentiva un po’ più sicuro, anche se anche la sua spada finta si era dimostrata letale, dopotutto.  
Guardò il corpo del bandito, a disagio.  
Era stato fin troppo facile ucciderlo, pensò: era tornato nel passato solo da poco tempo e già le sue mani erano di nuovo sporche di sangue.  
Quell’uomo era una bestia feroce che meritava una morte anche peggiore, su questo non c’erano dubbi, ma era lui che non era più abituato a vivere in un mondo così violento.  
Ma non aveva scelta: le vite di Annie, di Little John e dei bambini dell’orfanotrofio erano in pericolo e non c’era spazio per la sua esitazione.  
Non appena fu certo che Seth fosse ormai abbastanza lontano da non poter essere raggiunto, Guy decise che doveva fare qualcosa. Non poteva essere sicuro che il ragazzino sarebbe riuscito a trovare Robin e che lui e i suoi amici sarebbero arrivati in tempo, ma sapeva che quei banditi presto avrebbero iniziato ad approfittarsi di Annie, sempre che non lo avessero già fatto.  
Indossò il mantello e si avvicinò cautamente alla casa: aveva eliminato l’uomo di guardia e per il momento nessuno lo avrebbe notato, ma prima o poi qualcuno sarebbe venuto a dare il cambio al bandito e avrebbe dato l’allarme. Le finestre erano chiuse da tende di stoffa pesante per non lasciar entrare l’aria fredda, probabilmente quei riquadri erano stati ricavati da coperte troppo logore per essere usate dai bambini, e Gisborne accostò un occhio a uno dei buchi della stoffa per guardare all’interno.  
I bambini, una decina di varie età, erano ammassati in un angolo della stanza e avevano le mani e le gambe legate. A terra, accanto a loro, Guy scorse la figura enorme di Little John, immobile e sanguinante da molte ferite. Solo Annie era ancora libera e si affannava a portare in tavola cibo e vino per i banditi intenti a gozzovigliare.  
La donna era in lacrime, spaventata e aveva un livido sulla guancia come se qualcuno l’avesse presa a schiaffi, ma Guy riconobbe la luce feroce che brillava nei suoi occhi, la stessa luce che l’aveva spinta a puntargli un coltello alla gola quando aveva scoperto che Seth era stato abbandonato nella foresta.  
Uno dei banditi le allungò una pacca sul sedere, rivolgendole un commento lascivo e Annie non reagì, limitandosi a servire altro cibo, ma Guy sapeva che se non avesse temuto per il marito e i bambini, la donna avrebbe reagito, ribellandosi a quegli uomini a costo della vita.  
\- Donna, portaci altro vino!  
\- Avete bevuto tutto quello che c’era in cucina. Ma ne ho una piccola botte sul carro nella stalla, volevo venderla al mercato in cambio di abiti invernali per i bambini.  
Il capo dei banditi rifletté per un attimo, poi afferrò uno dei più piccoli e se lo mise in grembo, come avrebbe potuto fare con un gattino. L’orfano iniziò a piangere disperato e l’uomo lo colpì con uno schiaffo sulla bocca, intimandogli di stare zitto. Il bambino continuò a piangere, ma si coprì il viso con le mani, cercando di farlo in silenzio.  
\- Vai a prenderla, ma ricordati che se provi a fuggire questo qui e tutti gli altri, faranno la fine del pollo che hai cucinato questa mattina: gli tirerò il collo e lo sventrerò, non necessariamente in quest’ordine. Hugh, vai con lei.  
Uno dei banditi seguì Annie fuori dalla porta e Guy si affrettò a prendere il posto del bandito che aveva ucciso: si appoggiò con la schiena al muro esterno della casa, avvolgendosi nel mantello che aveva sottratto al morto e coprendosi il viso col cappuccio.  
Il bandito che scortava Annie non gli rivolse più di un’occhiata distratta.  
\- Tutto bene qua fuori?  
Guy rispose con un grugnito di assenso e l’altro proseguì verso la stalla, il pensiero rivolto al vino e lo sguardo fisso sulle curve della donna che lo precedeva.  
Annie si avvicinò al carro e si piegò in avanti per prendere la piccola botte, ma all’improvviso le mani del bandito la afferrarono da dietro e in un attimo l’uomo le fu addosso.  
\- Lasciami andare! - Gridò, cercando di divincolarsi, ma l’altro le strinse un seno, lasciandola senza fiato per il dolore.  
\- Smettila di starnazzare, tanto sai già quello che succederà. Lasciami fare e forse non uccideremo i tuoi preziosi marmocchi.  
Annie smise di dibattersi, pietrificata dal terrore. Sapeva che il bandito aveva ragione, lei non poteva sperare di ribellarsi. Lo avrebbe fatto comunque se fosse stata sola, avrebbe lottato, ma non avrebbe rischiato la vita degli orfani.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si arrese, cercando di non pensare a nulla e sperando che tutto finisse in fretta, ma invece di abusare di lei l’uomo fece una specie di gorgoglio e la lasciò andare.  
Annie si voltò, e soffocò un grido nel vedere che l’altro bandito, quello che era rimasto fuori a fare la guardia, era in piedi dietro di lei con un pugnale in mano, mentre Hugh, quello che l’aveva aggredita, giaceva a terra con la gola tagliata.  
Fece un passo indietro, terrorizzata, ma l’uomo non accennò ad aggredirla. Invece alzò una mano per tirare indietro il cappuccio del mantello e le rivolse un sorriso nervoso.  
\- È da un po’ che non ci vediamo, Annie.  
  
Alicia versò un bicchiere di tè caldo a Marian e ne prese un altro per sé, ma il bicchiere di plastica le sfuggì di mano quando alzò lo sguardo verso la porta e vide Miriam che era appena uscita dall’ambulatorio.  
L’espressione della ragazza la terrorizzò a morte e Alicia le corse incontro.  
\- Cosa c’è? È successo qualcosa a Guy?!  
\- Se n’è andato. - Miriam si interruppe con un singhiozzo e la dottoressa impallidì, mentre mille possibilità, ognuna egualmente terrificante, le turbinavano nella mente.  
Aveva trascurato qualcosa? Aveva sottovalutato la gravità delle sue ferite? Ed era davvero troppo tardi per salvarlo?  
Stava per correre verso la porta dell’ambulatorio quando Miriam riprese a parlare.  
\- È svanito nel nulla davanti ai miei occhi! Un momento era lì e l’attimo dopo era sparito!  
Alicia riprese a respirare.  
\- Ha fatto un altro salto nel tempo?  
Miriam annuì.  
\- Ma perché da solo? Ero insieme a lui, perché non sono saltata anche io?  
\- Perché lui? - Chiese Marian, amareggiata. - Sono io quella che doveva tornare indietro, non Guy…  
Alicia si chinò a raccogliere il bicchiere che aveva fatto cadere e asciugò la pozza di tè dal pavimento usando una manciata di tovaglioli di carta, poi versò di nuovo la bevanda calda per sé e per Miriam.  
\- Venite, sediamoci per qualche minuto.  
Alicia si lasciò cadere pesantemente su una delle sedie e Marian e Miriam sedettero accanto a lei, una per lato.  
\- Tornerà, vero? - Chiese Miriam, con un filo di voce. - Dimmi che tornerà.  
Alicia le accarezzò una guancia.  
\- Lo ha sempre fatto. - La dottoressa si voltò verso Marian e le prese una mano. - E anche tu tornerai dalla tua famiglia.  
Tutte e tre rimasero in silenzio per un attimo: avevano paura, ma volevano disperatamente credere alle parole di Alicia.  
\- È ferito, chi si prenderà cura di lui? - Sussurrò Miriam. - Alicia, sei sicura che fosse solo un brutto livido?  
\- Guy è forte, non gli succederà niente di brutto. Al massimo potrebbe avere una costola incrinata, ma nulla che possa essere pericoloso, stai tranquilla.  
\- Se fosse necessario, Robin chiamerà Matilda. - Disse Marian. - È una guaritrice ed è molto abile: è lei che ha fatto nascere i miei figli e che cura le ferite di Robin quando gli capita di farsi male combattendo contro qualche malvivente. Conosce tutte le erbe che crescono nella foresta.  
Alicia sorrise.  
\- Sarebbe interessante conoscerla per discutere di medicina con lei, potrebbe insegnarmi qualcuno dei suoi rimedi e viceversa.  
\- Pensavo che la medicina di questo tempo fosse miracolosa. - Intervenne Marian. - Le medicine di Guy hanno salvato la vita dei miei bambini quando tutti li avevano dati per spacciati… Cosa potete imparare da Matilda che non sappiate già?  
\- Si può sempre imparare qualcosa di nuovo, a volte anche dalle persone o dalle situazioni più improbabili.  
Le tre donne finirono di bere il tè e Miriam si rivolse ad Alicia.  
\- Cosa facciamo ora? - Chiese, e anche Marian fissò la dottoressa, in attesa.  
\- L’unica cosa che possiamo fare: aspettare che Guy torni. E nel frattempo continueremo a cercare un modo per rimandare a casa Marian.  
  
\- Guy? - Annie impallidì, portandosi le mani al cuore e Gisborne ebbe il timore che sarebbe svenuta, ma poi la ragazza si riprese e lo guardò negli occhi. - Sei davvero tu, Guy di Gisborne?  
\- Sì, Annie.  
\- Avevo sentito dire che eri morto.  
\- John non ti ha detto cosa è successo? Non ti ha raccontato come sono sopravvissuto?  
\- Lo sapeva?! - Esclamò Annie, poi sospirò. - Lui non parla molto. Ma non ti ho mai visto in giro e nessuno parla mai di te, la gente ti avrebbe notato se ti avessero incontrato...  
\- Vivo molto lontano da qui, ormai. Ma ero a casa di Robin qualche tempo fa, quando i suoi figli erano malati.  
La donna lo guardò, preoccupata da quelle parole.  
\- Seth era lì quella notte. È per questo che mi ha chiesto di parlargli di suo padre, allora…  
\- Non ti ha raccontato di avermi conosciuto?  
Annie arrossì.  
\- Forse non ne ha avuto il coraggio dopo che gli ho parlato di te. - Lo guardò con aria di sfida. - Sono stata sincera, non gli ho nascosto quello che gli hai fatto quando era un neonato!  
\- Non vi ho mai chiesto perdono e avrei dovuto farlo molto tempo fa. Mi dispiace, Annie.  
\- A cosa serve ora? Cosa può importarmi delle tue scuse in questo momento?! Quei banditi minacciano di uccidere i bambini e lo faranno se non porto subito loro del vino e se non obbedirò a tutti i loro ordini. Ma tu hai ucciso questo qui e ora si vendicheranno!  
\- Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo prima che si insospettiscano. Quest’uomo voleva approfittarsi di te e gli altri lo sapevano benissimo, non verranno a cercarti subito, gli daranno il tempo di fare i suoi comodi. Prendi uno dei cavalli e scappa, Seth è andato a cercare aiuto a Locksley, raggiungilo e restate al sicuro, io li terrò impegnati fino all’arrivo di Robin.  
Annie lo fissò, spaventata, ma fiera e decisa.  
\- _Io_ non abbandono i miei bambini.  
\- Allora dobbiamo usare il poco tempo che abbiamo per inventare un piano per salvarli.  
\- Stai dicendo che vuoi aiutarmi? Che ucciderai quei banditi con la tua spada?  
\- Sì. Anche se la mia spada è finta e io sono ferito. Ma troveremo un modo per sconfiggere quei criminali, te lo prometto.  
Annie lo guardò, cercando di capire se stesse cercando di ingannarla di nuovo.  
Gisborne era pallido e sembrava stanco, ma il suo sguardo era sincero.  
\- Stai parlando sul serio… Ma perché? Perché vuoi farlo?  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- Perché sono qui per questo.  



	6. Maybe I Will Forgive You

Guy si coprì il volto col mantello e sperò con tutto il cuore che i banditi fossero già decisamente ubriachi e che la luce all’interno dell’orfanotrofio fosse abbastanza fioca per impedire loro di capire che non era uno di loro.  
\- Ne sei sicura? - Sussurrò all’orecchio di Annie.  
\- Sono i miei bambini, non scapperò prima che loro siano in salvo.  
Guy le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e la strinse leggermente.  
\- Che Dio ti protegga, Annie.  
La ragazza gli sfiorò le dita.  
\- Che protegga tutti noi. Guy? Se dovessimo morire, ti perdono.  
Gisborne le sorrise.  
\- Se invece sopravviviamo non lo farai?  
\- In quel caso vedremo se te lo sarai meritato.  
Guy ridacchiò, poi tornò serio e spalancò la porta dell’orfanotrofio con un calcio. I banditi interruppero il loro pasto per guardarlo e Guy fece entrare Annie con uno spintone.  
\- Torna dentro! - Ringhiò, e la ragazza barcollò all’interno della stanza, col barilotto di vino stretto tra le braccia. Poi Guy tornò fuori e finse di mettersi di guardia, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
\- Che succede? Dov’è Hugh?!  
Annie appoggiò sul tavolo la botte del vino, con uno sbuffo.  
\- Il vostro amico non regge il vino. Si era vantato che se la sarebbe spassata con me, ma poi mi ha quasi vomitato addosso e si è messo a russare nella stalla. Quell’altro là fuori di guardia mi ha detto di lasciarlo lì a rinfrescarsi le idee e di tornare in casa.  
Gli altri banditi scoppiarono in risate sguaiate e il capo allungò una mano a palpare le forme della ragazza.  
\- Meglio, ce ne sarà di più per noi. Riempici i boccali, donna!  
Annie obbedì, cercando di nascondere il disgusto e sforzandosi di non chiedersi se il bandito si stesse riferendo a lei o al vino.  
\- È un vino ricco, per uomini forti. - Disse Annie, fissando il capo dei banditi mentre gli porgeva il boccale. L’uomo la guardò, incuriosito dal cambiamento nei suoi modi.  
\- Cosa vuoi, donna? Prima eri così restia e ora mi sorridi…  
\- Voglio vivere. Prima, quando il vostro amico mi è saltato addosso nella stalla, ho riflettuto sulla mia situazione. Non voglio che mi facciate male, perciò se sarò gentile con voi, forse voi lo sarete con me.  
L’uomo le mise una mano sul seno e Annie non si ritrasse.  
Il bandito sogghignò.  
\- Ma guarda, anche in una madre amorevole si nasconde una puttana, dopotutto.  
\- Non è la prima volta. Un tempo, quando lavoravo al castello, ero la sgualdrina di Gisborne, il maestro d’armi, ma se me lo avesse chiesto mi sarei concessa anche allo sceriffo, ho sempre fatto quello che era necessario per cavarmela.  
\- E sentiamo un po’, quale sarebbe il tuo prezzo?  
\- La mia vita! E quella dei bambini. - Annie chiese scusa mentalmente a Little John, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato controproducente mostrarsi legata al marito mentre cercava di sedurre il capo dei banditi.  
La mano del bandito si strinse sul seno di Annie, schiacciandolo dolorosamente e l’uomo si rivolse a lei con un ringhio.  
\- Cosa mi impedirebbe di prendermi quello che voglio e basta?  
\- Nulla. Ma io conosco molti modi di dare piacere a un uomo, potrei mostrarli anche a te.  
\- Non è abbastanza. Non siamo gente raffinata, quello che possiamo prenderci senza complicazioni ci è sufficiente.  
\- Ma io posso offrirvi qualcosa che nessun altro può darvi!  
Il bandito la guardò, divertito.  
\- Sentiamo.  
\- La testa di Robin di Locksley. Vi sta rendendo la vita difficile, non è vero? Vi sta dando la caccia e sventa le vostre scorrerie! Scommetto che lo vorreste vedere morto!  
\- E _tu_ potresti ucciderlo?  
I banditi scoppiarono a ridere e il capo afferrò Annie per il collo e la spinse con la schiena sul tavolo, tra gli avanzi del loro pasto. La ragazza gridò di terrore e i bambini le fecero eco.  
\- No! No! Dico davvero! - Gridò Annie. - Mio marito faceva parte della sua banda! So come fare!  
Il bandito allentò leggermente la stretta e le fece cenno di continuare.  
\- Robin è amico di John e spesso ci aiuta con gli orfani. I suoi uomini pattugliano sempre la strada principale per renderla sicura, perciò quando abbiamo bisogno di cibo per i bambini, John lega un pezzo di stoffa all’albero vicino al crocevia, i soldati lo avvertono e al tramonto Robin viene di persona a portarci le provviste che ci servono. Stamattina John aveva lasciato il segnale, Robin arriverà al calare del sole.  
I banditi si scambiarono occhiate preoccupate: Robin di Locksley era l’unica vera minaccia che avevano incontrato in quella zona. Quell’uomo aveva una mira infallibile con l’arco che era già costata la vita ad alcuni di loro, e comandava con abilità le guardie del castello, riuscendo spesso a metterli in difficoltà.  
Tutti loro lo temevano, ma volevano anche il suo sangue. Morto lui, avrebbero avuto il controllo dell’intera contea.  
Il capo tirò su Annie di peso, rimettendola in piedi, e la trascinò verso la porta tirandola per un braccio.  
\- Jack! - Chiamò, affacciandosi all’esterno e scorgendo l’uomo che aveva lasciato di guardia che sonnecchiava, appoggiato con la schiena al muro e le braccia incrociate sul petto. - Smettila di poltrire e vai a vedere se c’è uno straccio attaccato all’albero vicino al crocevia.  
Guy si raddrizzò con aria indolente, borbottò un assenso svogliato e prese un cavallo.  
Finora il piano che lui e Annie avevano improvvisato in pochi minuti sembrava funzionare e Guy sperò che la ragazza non corresse troppi rischi mentre lui era lontano.  
Cavalcò fino al crocevia, staccò dall’albero il pezzo di stoffa che vi aveva legato poco prima nell’eventualità che potessero mandare uno degli altri uomini a verificare le parole di Annie, e si affrettò a tornare verso l’orfanotrofio.  
Aprì la porta e sventolò lo straccio per mostrarlo ai banditi. Immediatamente l’atmosfera della stanza divenne più tesa.  
Guy vide che Annie stava tremando per il terrore e la tensione, ma non si lasciava prendere dal panico. La ammirò per quel coraggio e comprese che la ragazza avrebbe svolto la sua parte fino in fondo, a qualunque costo.  
Lui non avrebbe dovuto essere da meno.  
Il capo dei banditi gli fece cenno di entrare.  
\- Non restare là fuori come un idiota, Robin di Locksley non deve vederti, non deve sospettare nulla.  
\- Prima avviso Hugh. - Disse Guy senza muoversi dal suo posto, cercando di usare lo stesso tono rozzo e duro degli altri banditi.  
\- Sì, fallo, se rovinasse tutto tornando qui mezzo ubriaco, poi mi toccherebbe ammazzarlo. Anzi, voi due restate in agguato nella stalla e state pronti ad attaccare Locksley alle spalle.  
Gisborne gli voltò le spalle e si avviò verso la stalla, sollevato per aver ricevuto quell’ordine che gli avrebbe permesso di attuare il resto del piano. Se il capo gli avesse ordinato di entrare in casa, avrebbero finito per scoprire che lui non era il loro compagno.  
Guy entrò nella stalla e guardò i due uomini che aveva ucciso, stesi fianco a fianco nella paglia. Si tolse il mantello del bandito, che aveva indossato fino a quel momento, e si raccolse i capelli in una coda, legandoli col laccio di cuoio che usava quando interpretava la parte di Robin.  
Scivolò in silenzio fuori dalla stalla, scelse il più anonimo tra i cavalli dei banditi e lo portò sulla strada principale senza fare rumore, esattamente come aveva fatto Seth poco prima.  
Prima di montare a cavallo, Guy si appoggiò per un attimo all’animale e chiuse gli occhi, respirando a fondo. Era stanco, lo era già stato prima di saltare nel tempo e ora era veramente esausto, e l’antidolorifico che gli era stato dato da Alicia doveva aver finito il suo effetto perché il fianco ferito gli faceva sempre più male.  
Ma le sue condizioni non avevano importanza, non poteva tirarsi indietro perché le vite di Annie, di Little John e dei bambini dipendevano da lui.  
Quella che stava per mettere in scena era la sua interpretazione più importante, e Guy sperò di riuscire a ingannare quegli uomini abbastanza a lungo da permettere al vero Robin di arrivare e salvare la situazione o almeno di dare un’occasione di fuga ad Annie e alla sua famiglia.  
Controllò che il suo costume fosse in ordine, come faceva sempre prima di ogni spettacolo, poi sollevò il cappuccio a nascondere il volto e salì in sella.  
  
Il capo dei banditi lasciò andare Annie e si dedicò ad affilare la lama del proprio coltello, lentamente e sogghignando tra sé. L’ubriachezza dei banditi sembrava essersi dissolta davanti alla prospettiva di uccidere Robin Hood e tutti loro sembravano concentrati su come raggiungere il loro scopo.  
Annie era rimasta in un angolo, quasi ignorata, ma fu in quel momento che si rese conto di essere davvero terrorizzata e più in pericolo di quando quei bruti la insidiavano direttamente.  
Ora volevano il sangue e non si sarebbero fermati davanti a nulla pur di ottenerlo, erano parti di un meccanismo letale ed erano abituati ad agire insieme per spargere la morte e il terrore.  
La ragazza pensò che Guy non avesse speranze, che il loro piano era folle e che sarebbe sicuramente fallito, destinando tutti loro a una morte certa. Che speranza poteva avere Gisborne da solo, e per di più ferito, contro otto banditi sanguinari?  
Quando era stata la sua amante, il solo potere di Guy era quello che derivava dal favore dello sceriffo. Senza le sue guardie, senza il potere, Gisborne non era nessuno.  
A sentire Robin, in seguito Guy si era sacrificato nobilmente per unirsi alla sua causa, ma Annie non lo aveva visto coi propri occhi e stentava a crederlo.  
Certo, nella stalla le aveva salvato la vita e aveva ideato quel piano folle, ma lei non nutriva grandi speranze.  
Forse Gisborne si sarebbe reso conto che era da matti rischiare la propria vita in quel modo e sarebbe scappato all’ultimo momento. Dopo quello che aveva fatto a Seth, un comportamento del genere, da codardo, non l’avrebbe sorpresa affatto.  
In ogni caso lei avrebbe fatto la sua parte, anche se ciò avrebbe segnato la sua fine.  
Per fortuna, pensò, almeno Seth era riuscito a scappare: se suo figlio era al sicuro, lei poteva anche morire.  
Ma non prima di aver salvato gli altri bambini, o almeno di averci provato.  
Uno degli orfani più piccoli iniziò a piangere e lei si affrettò a prenderlo in braccio per evitare che attirasse l’attenzione dei banditi. Cullò il bambino sottovoce, confortandolo con dolcezza e lanciando di tanto in tanto uno sguardo ai fuorilegge.  
Gli uomini non badavano a lei, concentrati sull’idea di uccidere Robin, ma si sarebbero accorti di un tentativo di fuga perciò Annie non pensò nemmeno a cercare di far fuggire i bambini prima del momento giusto.  
In compenso sedette accanto a loro, col piccolo in braccio, e gli orfani cercarono di avvicinarsi a lei, in cerca di conforto.  
Annie cercò gli occhi di una delle bambine più grandi, Lyssa, una ragazzina che aveva un anno o due meno di Seth, e le fece un cenno quasi impercettibile.  
Lyssa si appoggiò ad Annie con un sospiro di stanchezza, come se volesse dormire, ma in realtà era ben sveglia e fu svelta ad accorgersi della lama che la donna aveva tirato fuori da uno stivale e che aveva fatto scivolare sul pavimento, tra di loro. Guy le aveva dato il pugnale, sottratto a uno dei malviventi morti, prima di farla rientrare in casa e lei doveva usarlo per liberare gli altri e rendere possibile una loro fuga.  
La ragazzina si impossessò del coltello e iniziò subito a tagliare le corde che le legavano i polsi, ma, anche dopo essersi liberata, non mosse le braccia e finse di averle ancora legate dietro la schiena.  
Annie vide che aveva fatto scivolare il coltello in una manica del vestito e, dal suo sguardo, seppe che Lyssa aveva capito: avrebbe liberato di nascosto gli altri bambini e Little John e, al momento giusto, li avrebbe aiutati a scappare.  
Poco dopo Lyssa si allontanò da lei per lasciare il posto a una delle piccole di quattro o cinque anni e Annie la vide sussurrare qualcosa a uno degli altri bambini più grandi.  
Cullò il bambino che aveva tra le braccia, pregando che sia lui che gli altri piccoli restassero tranquilli e che Lyssa non si facesse scoprire, poi tornò a rivolgere la propria attenzione alla bambina che era strisciata accanto a lei col visino rigato di lacrime.  
\- Annie, mi sono bagnata… Mi scappava la pipì, tanto tanto, ma avevo paura di dirlo… Sei arrabbiata con me?  
\- No, certo che no, non è colpa tua e hai fatto bene a restare in silenzio. Ora non piangere più e stai tranquilla, non dobbiamo fare rumore. - Annie si zittì vedendo che il capo dei banditi la stava guardando, infastidito dai suoi sussurri. Per fortuna la bambina non scoppiò a piangere e non disse altro, limitandosi ad accoccolarsi sul suo grembo come poteva. Anche gli altri rimasero in silenzio: i più piccoli cercavano il conforto della sua vicinanza, mentre i più grandi si passavano il coltello in gran segreto e si liberavano uno dopo l’altro, cercando di non farsi notare.  
Annie continuò a cullare il bambino con un braccio e accarezzò i capelli della bimba con l’altra mano, pregando tra sé per la loro salvezza.  
Non poteva fare altro, ora dipendeva tutto da Guy.  
Loro potevano solo aspettare.  
  



	7. A Half Plan

Annie osservò Little John con la coda dell’occhio e notò con sollievo che era cosciente. Il marito le strizzò l’occhio prima di tornare a fingere di essere ancora privo di sensi e Annie capì che uno dei bambini doveva essere riuscito a liberarlo dalle corde che lo avevano immobilizzato.  
Gli orfani si stavano comportando con coraggio e quelli che si erano già liberati continuavano a fingere alla perfezione di avere ancora le mani legate.  
A parte i più piccoli, quei bambini spesso avevano vissuto in strada prima di arrivare all’orfanotrofio, usando ogni espediente per sopravvivere, perciò erano più furbi e coraggiosi di quello che poteva sembrare a prima vista.  
Annie aveva paura per la loro incolumità, ma ora aveva una piccola speranza.  
I banditi si misero in allarme sentendo gli zoccoli di un cavallo che si avvicinava all’edificio e Annie rabbrividì, preoccupata per Guy.  
Il capo dei banditi fece un cenno a uno dei suoi uomini e il fuorilegge afferrò Annie, trascinandola per un braccio fino alla porta. Le puntò una lama alla schiena e le intimò di far finta di niente.  
Annie vide il cavallo che si avvicinava al passo e inorridì quando il capo dei banditi tese l’arco e lasciò partire una freccia, colpendo in pieno petto il cavaliere.  
Il bandito sghignazzò vedendo la sua vittima che cadeva a terra.  
\- E questa, signori, è la fine di Robin Hood! - Disse, facendo un gesto teatrale verso il cadavere.  
Un attimo dopo, una freccia gli fece saltare l’arco di mano e altre due in rapida successione si piantarono nel legno della porta, a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa.  
\- Prima di cercare di assassinare qualcuno dovreste accertarvi che sia proprio lui!  
Annie sussultò nel sentire quella voce che proveniva dal folto degli alberi che circondavano l’orfanotrofio: era Guy, ma aveva usato lo stesso tono di scherno tipico di Robin e per un attimo lei si era ritrovata a pensare che Robin Hood fosse davvero arrivato a salvare tutti loro.  
Uno dei banditi imprecò, riconoscendo il cadavere che giaceva al suolo.  
\- Capo, è Hugh! Hai ucciso Hugh!  
Il capo dei banditi guardò minacciosamente l’uomo che aveva appena parlato.  
\- Vuoi essere tu il prossimo?!  
L’uomo si zittì, ma lanciò un’occhiata tetra al capo, chiaramente malcontento per quello che era successo. Non sapendo che Hugh era già morto quando Guy lo aveva messo in sella, per lui era stato il capo a ucciderlo per errore.  
E un capo non doveva commettere errori.  
Il capo dei banditi afferrò Annie e la tirò davanti a sé, usandola come scudo.  
\- Hood, fatti vedere e arrenditi oppure la donna morirà.  
\- Non sacrificherò la mia vita in questo modo. Non sono così ingenuo da non sapere che una volta morto io, voi vi approfitterete comunque di lei.  
\- Vuoi davvero sentire le sue grida e quelle dei mocciosi?! Ucciderò tutti loro senza la minima pietà.  
\- In tal caso morirete. Siete già in trappola, i miei uomini circondano la casa.  
Il capo dei banditi intravide un’ombra tra gli alberi e scoccò immediatamente un’altra freccia. Guy fece lo stesso un attimo dopo e recise la corda con cui aveva imbragato il corpo dell’altro bandito che aveva ucciso. Prima di avvicinarsi alla casa, lo aveva appeso al ramo di un albero in modo che sembrasse restare in piedi da solo, una sentinella tra i cespugli. Il cadavere cadde in avanti, suscitando altro malcontento tra i banditi quando lo riconobbero.  
\- A quanto pare, - disse Guy – i miei compagni possono riposarsi visto che ci pensate voi ad ammazzarvi a vicenda.  
Il capo dei banditi strattonò Annie, furioso, e le puntò un coltello alla gola.  
\- La avrai sulla coscienza!  
\- Se lei muore, la prossima freccia ti colpirà tra gli occhi. E poi morirete tutti.  
\- Forse. Ma prima che riusciate a ucciderci, ammazzeremo i bambini. È questo che vuoi, Hood?!  
\- No, ma sono disposto ad accettare questo peso sulla coscienza se non mi lascerete altra scelta. Ho visto cosa avete fatto negli altri villaggi e so che continuerete a uccidere e saccheggiare. Il loro sacrificio salverà le vite di molti altri.  
Il capo ordinò ai compagni di prendere in ostaggio i bambini.  
Gli uomini esitarono per qualche attimo, poi obbedirono di malavoglia. Non si facevano scrupoli di minacciare e uccidere quegli orfanelli, ma cominciavano ad avere dubbi sul seguire un capo che aveva ucciso per errore due di loro.  
Un capo che sbagliava era un capo debole e nella mente di ognuno di quei fuorilegge iniziava a formarsi l’idea di poter prendere il suo posto.  
Ma per farlo dovevano restare in vita e opporsi così direttamente agli uomini di Robin Hood era un rischio che esitavano a correre. Di certo non avrebbero sacrificato la vita per seguire un piano del loro capo, se finora si era mostrato così inefficace.  
  
Guy attese in silenzio, nascosto tra gli alberi, per lasciare ai banditi il tempo di riflettere sulle sue parole. Ovviamente lui, da solo e con poche frecce, non aveva speranze di riuscire a sconfiggerli tutti, ma loro non potevano saperlo. Per i banditi era Robin Hood e i suoi uomini erano in agguato nella foresta.  
Lui invece, avrebbe voluto trovarsi ovunque tranne che lì. Si premette la mano sul fianco, nella speranza di riuscire ad attutire un po’ il dolore e sussultò nel vedere il sangue che gli macchiava le dita.  
Non era il suo sangue, si doveva essere sporcato quando aveva sistemato i cadaveri, pensò, e si affrettò a pulirsi la mano sull’erba, rabbrividendo.  
Un tempo uccidere un malvivente non gli avrebbe suscitato alcuna emozione, ma gli ultimi anni lo avevano cambiato. Poteva farlo e aveva intenzione di eliminare anche gli altri, se gli fosse stato possibile, ma quella violenza lo turbava più di quanto avrebbe potuto immaginare.  
In quel momento avrebbe solo voluto essere a casa, nel suo rifugio sicuro, a leggere una storia ai bambini con Miriam rannicchiata al suo fianco.  
Era sfinito, dolorante e spaventato, ma ormai non poteva tirarsi indietro. Annie e gli orfani avevano bisogno di aiuto.  
Guy sperava solo che il suo piano non provocasse la morte di tutti loro.  
  
Il capo dei banditi strinse la mano attorno al braccio di Annie, facendola gemere di dolore.  
\- Avevi detto che mi avresti consegnato Robin Hood!  
\- Non è colpa mia se non è caduto nel vostro agguato. Robin è un uomo pieno di risorse, è sfuggito per anni alle guardie dello sceriffo di Nottingham che gli davano la caccia, non è uno sprovveduto! E poi i suoi uomini sono quasi sempre con lui!  
\- Ho sentito dire che è pronto a rischiare la vita per chi ne ha bisogno, non permetterà che i mocciosi vengano uccisi.  
\- È anche un soldato, ha combattuto per il re e sa bene che a volte alcuni sacrifici vanno fatti. Lo avete sentito, no? Per uccidere voi, potrebbe decidere di rischiare le nostre vite. Ma io conosco il suo punto debole. Ve lo svelerò se ci lascerete andare.  
Annie sapeva che quello era un gioco rischioso, che i banditi avrebbero potuto decidere di massacrare tutti loro.  
\- Sei una bugiarda, sgualdrina! - Ringhiò il capo, a bassa voce.  
I suoi uomini attendevano una sua mossa e lui vedeva il dubbio nei loro occhi. Se avesse comandato loro di prendere i bambini in ostaggio e usarli come scudi per andare ad attaccare gli uomini di Robin di Locksley, lo avrebbero seguito?  
\- Voglio solo vivere. - Rispose Annie. - Voglio avere salva la mia vita e quella dei bambini. Farei di tutto per questo. Anche tradire Robin.  
\- Annie, no! Non farlo! - La voce di Little John rimbombò nella sala e i fuorilegge si voltarono a guardarlo.  
\- Oh guarda, l’uomo orso si è svegliato. - Uno dei banditi si avvicinò per dargli un calcio. - Così feroce e ora è inerme come un gattino.  
\- Mi dispiace, John! - Disse Annie con un singhiozzo. - Sono troppo giovane per morire. Davanti alla morte niente ha più importanza, nemmeno Robin.  
\- No! Robin è più importante di tutti noi! Se lo farai uccidere, chi proteggerà i bisognosi?!  
Il bandito che gli aveva dato un calcio, lo zittì con un colpo più violento. Il capo dei banditi prese una decisione e guardò Annie.  
\- Parla.  
\- Robin è coraggioso e intelligente, ma non sa resistere a una sfida. Dategli l’occasione di mettersi in mostra e abbasserà la guardia. Ho visto che siete abile con l’arco, sfidatelo a una gara di tiro, con in palio le vostre stesse vite: se perderà si arrenderà, Robin è il tipo che mantiene la propria parola.  
\- E se dovesse vincere?  
\- Allora potrete attaccarlo, per partecipare alla gara dovrà venire allo scoperto. Avrete comunque un vantaggio.  
Il bandito considerò l’idea: lui non aveva un piano migliore e non era sicuro di potersi fidare dei propri uomini, ma doveva anche agire prima che pensassero che fosse debole e sostituibile.  
Se Robin di Locksley avesse perso la gara, lui avrebbe ottenuto la sua testa senza correre rischi, in caso contrario avrebbe sempre potuto avvicinarsi a lui per colpirlo a tradimento con il suo pugnale.  
  
Robin incitò il cavallo per farlo galoppare più veloce, ma gli sembrava di andare comunque troppo piano.  
Era colpa sua.  
Non era abituato ad ammetterlo, ma se ora le vite di molte persone erano in pericolo, la responsabilità era soltanto sua.  
Sapeva quanto fossero pericolosi quei banditi e quanto fosse importante fermarli prima che potessero danneggiare altri innocenti, ma quando Marian era scomparsa all’improvviso, Robin aveva trascurato i propri doveri per cercarla ovunque in tutta la contea.  
Si era reso conto della gravità del proprio errore solo quando Seth era arrivato a Locksley, ansimante e spaventato e aveva detto che i banditi avevano occupato l’orfanotrofio e che suo padre li stava affrontando da solo.  
Robin non aveva perso altro tempo. Aveva affidato il ragazzino all’anziano Thornton e aveva mandato gli altri servitori a chiamare i suoi amici e le guardie del castello perché lo raggiungessero il più in fretta possibile.  
Mentre galoppava, Robin era preoccupato per Little John, da solo alle prese con quei banditi feroci, e pregò che fosse ancora vivo.  
Se tutti loro fossero sopravvissuti, di certo John sarebbe stato fiero del coraggio di Seth e probabilmente si sarebbe commosso nel sapere che il ragazzino lo chiamava “padre” con tanta convinzione, come se fosse stato davvero il suo genitore naturale.  
Ma quelli per il momento erano pensieri inutili e prematuri: prima dovevano sconfiggere i banditi e assicurarsi che non ci fossero vittime innocenti.  
Much, Archer, Allan e i soldati lo raggiunsero quando ormai erano vicini all’orfanotrofio.  
Robin fece cenno di rallentare i cavalli: forse i banditi non si aspettavano il loro arrivo e avrebbero potuto coglierli di sorpresa.  
Un fruscio nei cespugli attirò la loro attenzione e Robin scese da cavallo, muovendosi in silenzio. Si inoltrò nella vegetazione e ne uscì poco dopo stringendo il braccio di una ragazzina spaventata che teneva per mano un bambino di qualche anno più piccolo.  
\- Voi siete due dei bambini dell’orfanotrofio, vero? - Chiese Robin, preoccupato, riconoscendoli.  
Lyssa lo fissò, sinceramente stupita.  
\- Robin! Ma come è possibile?! Non puoi essere qui!  
\- Seth ci ha avvisati. Siete riusciti a sfuggire ai banditi? Per questo vi nascondete nel bosco?  
\- Annie ci ha detto di filarcela alla prima occasione, mentre i banditi erano distratti. - Disse sbrigativamente. - Ma tu non puoi essere qui.  
\- Perché no?  
\- Perché stai sfidando il capo dei banditi a una gara di tiro con l’arco. Ti ho sentito solo pochi attimi fa! Non puoi essere già qui.  
Robin si scambiò uno sguardo perplesso con Much, Allan e Archer.  
\- Sono appena arrivato da Locksley, Lyssa.  
\- Ma ti ho sentito! Prendevi in giro il capo dei banditi, proprio come fai sempre! E quell’uomo ti ha sfidato.  
Robin non la contraddisse perché non sapeva cosa rispondere a quelle parole, ma le chiese come fosse la situazione.  
\- I fuorilegge sono usciti per vedere la gara tra te e il capo e hanno preso i bambini più piccoli come ostaggio per non farsi colpire dai tuoi uomini nascosti nel bosco, però hanno lasciato noi più grandi e John legati dentro casa. O almeno credevano che fossimo legati, Annie ci ha passato un coltello e ci ha detto di scappare alla prima occasione.  
\- John è libero?  
\- Sì, ma fa finta di essere ancora prigioniero per coglierli di sorpresa. Lui è rimasto dentro casa, mentre noi siamo scappati non appena si sono distratti.  
Robin annuì.  
\- Bene, Lyssa, in quanti siete scappati?  
\- In sei, ma non abbiamo potuto liberare i più piccoli oppure ci avrebbero fatto scoprire...  
Robin fece cenno a due dei soldati del castello e ordinò loro di cercare radunare gli altri bambini che erano fuggiti dall’orfanotrofio e di accompagnarli al sicuro nel villaggio più vicino. Poi disse agli altri di legare i cavalli e di proseguire a piedi, tenendosi pronti a combattere.  
Lentamente si inoltrarono tra i cespugli senza fare rumore e, poco dopo, raggiunsero il limitare del bosco. Nello spiazzo davanti all’orfanotrofio, due uomini si stavano sfidando in una gara di tiro con l’arco, mentre altri sette fuorilegge erano radunati ad osservare, con Annie e i bambini più piccoli davanti a loro. Un uomo teneva ferma Annie e le puntava una lama alla gola, mentre gli altri tenevano in braccio gli orfanelli a protezione dei propri corpi.  
Robin calcolò che lui e Archer avrebbero potuto far fuori un paio di banditi a testa nel giro di pochi attimi, ma gli altri avrebbero avuto il tempo di uccidere i bambini o Annie. Much, Allan e gli altri uomini non avevano una mira abbastanza buona per riuscire a colpire i fuorilegge senza mettere in pericolo i piccoli.  
Robin si prese qualche attimo per riflettere e cercare di capire quale fosse la soluzione migliore. Nel frattempo osservò l’uomo che Lyssa aveva scambiato per lui, per cercare di capire chi fosse.  
Con un sussulto si rese conto che era Guy, ma dopo averlo osservato per un po’, capì perché la bambina si fosse confusa: Gisborne era vestito con abiti simili ai suoi, e Robin si rese conto che stava imitando anche il suo modo di muoversi e di parlare.  
In modo piuttosto efficace, doveva ammettere.  
Notò un movimento alle spalle dei banditi e vide che Little John era uscito in silenzio dalla casa, ferito e sanguinante, ma col suo bastone stretto tra le mani e pronto a combattere.  
Robin si portò le mani alla bocca e imitò il fischio di uno degli uccelli della foresta.  
Immediatamente, John si immobilizzò, in attesa, e anche Guy modificò appena la propria postura, preparandosi ad agire: entrambi avevano capito che i rinforzi erano arrivati.  
John scivolò alle spalle dell’uomo che teneva in ostaggio Annie e Robin sussurrò ad Archer di tenersi pronto a tirare. Non avevano modo di segnalare a Guy quali uomini colpire, perciò dovevano essere loro ad adeguarsi e a lasciare che fosse Gisborne a fare la prima mossa.  
Il capo dei banditi fece un centro perfetto sul bersaglio e sogghignò.  
\- Sarai Robin Hood, ma non puoi fare di meglio. Preparati a morire: se perderai dovrai arrenderti a me, hai dato la tua parola.  
\- Robin Hood mantiene sempre la propria parola. - Disse Guy, alzando l’arco per tirare a sua volta, ma all’ultimo momento si voltò e lasciò partire due frecce in rapida successione, colpendo due dei banditi, uno alla testa e l’altro al collo. - Ma io non sono Robin Hood!  
Le frecce di Archer e Robin arrivarono solo un attimo dopo, abbattendone altri quattro prima che i fuorilegge potessero reagire e Little John agì nello stesso momento, calando il proprio bastone sul cranio del settimo uomo.  
Restava solo il capo della banda e il bandito, vedendosi perduto, estrasse un pugnale e si avventò su Guy con un grido di rabbia, determinato a ucciderlo prima di essere ucciso a sua volta.  
Affondò la lama, poi le frecce di Robin e di Archer lo colpirono e il bandito crollò a terra, trascinando Guy con sé.  
Robin lasciò cadere a terra l’arco e corse verso di loro, col cuore in gola. Aveva visto balenare la lama del pugnale, ma non sapeva che danno avesse provocato.  
Raggiunse i due uomini a terra e spinse di lato il bandito morto, poi si inginocchiò accanto a Guy: Gisborne era steso a terra con gli occhi chiusi, mortalmente pallido, e aveva gli abiti intrisi di sangue. Robin poteva vedere lo squarcio nella stoffa della sua tunica verde all’altezza del cuore e si sentì gelare.  
Si maledisse per non essersi fatto mai insegnare da Guy quella tecnica per far ripartire il cuore di una persona, ma dubitava che potesse funzionare se era il cuore stesso a essere lacerato.  
\- Accidenti, Gisborne, non ti azzardare a morire! - Gridò, angosciato.  
Guy aprì gli occhi e sorrise.  
\- Non ci penso nemmeno, Hood. Ma dammi un attimo per riprendere fiato.  
Robin sussultò.  
\- Sei vivo! Ma ti ha colpito! Sei pieno di sangue!  
Guy si alzò faticosamente a sedere e si toccò il petto.  
\- Il sangue non è mio e la lama ha colpito il mio telefono. Credo di dover ringraziare il sarto che ha deciso di cucire la tasca interna del mio costume proprio in quel punto.  
\- Il tuo... cosa?  
Gisborne recuperò il cellulare per mostrarglielo: era sporco di sangue e aveva lo schermo incrinato, ma funzionava ancora.  
Robin guardò l’amico, ancora scosso.  
\- Ma sei impazzito, Gisborne? Stavi affrontando tutti quei banditi da solo? Spacciandoti per me?!  
\- Annie e i bambini erano in pericolo, non potevo abbandonarli. E poi sapevo che saresti arrivato.  
\- Almeno avevi un piano?  
Gisborne sogghignò.  
\- Ma certo! Un mezzo piano… più o meno. - Guy disse quelle parole nello stesso modo in cui le avrebbe pronunciate Robin e Allan e Archer lo fissarono per un momento prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
Robin sorrise, scuotendo la testa, incredulo e gli porse una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
\- Ora capisco perché Lyssa era così confusa. Come ti è venuto in mente di imitarmi?  
\- È il mio lavoro.  
\- Nel futuro?  
\- Già. Interpreto il ruolo di Guy di Gisborne, e a volte anche il tuo, per i visitatori della città.  
Robin gli rivolse uno sguardo divertito.  
\- Beh, non puoi eguagliare l’originale, ma non te la cavi male, direi. Sei stato bravo.  
\- Stanno tutti bene?  
Robin si guardò intorno e vide che Little John stava confortando Annie mentre Much radunava i bambini piangenti, ma illesi, e le guardie dello sceriffo trascinavano via i cadaveri dei banditi.  
\- Direi di sì. I bambini si sono spaventati, ma nessuno è rimasto ferito in modo serio.  
Guy vacillò, premendosi una mano sul fianco e Robin lo sostenne.  
- _Tu_ stai bene? Ti hanno colpito?  
\- Quando sono saltato nel passato, ero in ospedale perché avevo preso un calcio da un cavallo durante lo spettacolo. Niente di serio ma fa male. A proposito, immagino che sarai in pena per Marian.  
\- Tu sai dov’è?!  
\- Nel futuro, con Miriam e Alicia. Stavamo cercando un modo per farla tornare a casa e ovviamente è spaventata e agitata, ma sta bene.  
Robin sospirò di sollievo. Era preoccupato per lei, ma almeno ora sapeva che non le era successo niente di male.  
\- Tornerà, vero?  
\- Credo di sì, non appena avremo capito il motivo per cui è lì. Di solito funziona così, il salto avviene per qualche motivo importante e, non appena il problema è risolto, si torna indietro.  
\- Tu eri qui per salvare Annie e i bambini, immagino. Tra poco tornerai nel futuro… Dille che la aspetterò per tutto il tempo necessario.  
Guy sorrise e gli porse la copia della fotografia che lo ritraeva insieme alla ragazza, un po’ stropicciata dopo essere rimasta in una tasca per tutto il tempo, ma ancora integra.  
\- Questa ce l’hanno scattata questa mattina, dopo lo spettacolo. Lo vedi? Sta bene.  
Robin sfiorò l’immagine.  
\- Questo ritratto è così perfetto… Sembra che sia davvero qui…  
\- Non è un ritratto, è una foto. Un po’ complicato da spiegare, ma esistono degli apparecchi che possono catturare immagini. Ne ho uno anche nel telefono…  
Gisborne si interruppe.  
\- Aspetta, ho un’idea.  
Prese il cellulare e lo usò per scattare una foto a Robin.  
\- Cosa stai facendo?  
Guy gli mostrò lo schermo.  
\- Non posso sapere se o quando tornerò di nuovo indietro nel tempo. Questa potrebbe essere anche l’ultima volta che ci incontriamo, non c’è modo di saperlo. Se catturo la tua immagine e quella degli altri avrò un vostro ricordo.  
Robin alzò le sopracciglia, divertito, osservandolo mentre scattava foto anche agli altri, ad Annie e ai bambini.  
\- Stai dicendo che senti la mia mancanza, Gisborne?  
\- A volte. Ma non lo ripeterò una seconda volta. Dov’è Seth? Mi piacerebbe avere anche una sua foto.  
\- Al sicuro a Locksley.  
Guy rimise in tasca il telefono, un po’ deluso: non pensava di avere il tempo di rivedere il figlio prima di tornare nel ventunesimo secolo e gli dispiaceva, ma non vedeva l’ora di tornare da Miriam.  
Era stanco, dolorante e aveva visto fin troppo sangue per quel giorno. Ora voleva soltanto prendere uno o due degli antidolorifici di Alicia, fare una doccia bollente e stendersi sul divano di casa sua con accanto Miriam e i bambini.  
E magari una tazza di cioccolata calda.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, desiderando così tanto di tornare a casa, che rimase deluso nel ritrovarsi ancora nella Nottingham del passato.  
\- Perché sono ancora qui? Il mio compito è finito, ho salvato Annie e i bambini.  
\- Forse stavolta ci vuole un po’ di tempo.  
\- Forse…  
Guy lo guardò, preoccupato e Robin gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Vieni a casa con noi per il momento, ormai si è fatto buio e tu mi sembri sfinito.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Lo sono. Forse devo salutare Seth prima di tornare indietro. - Disse, speranzoso.  
\- Può essere.  
Robin recuperò il proprio cavallo e ne prese uno di quelli appartenuti ai fuorilegge per Guy, poi montarono in sella e presero la strada per Locksley.  



	8. I'm Trying to Thank You

Robin si svegliò di soprassalto nel sentire le grida e si affrettò a raggiungere la stanza accanto alla sua. Gisborne si agitava nel letto, gridando nel sonno, e Robin lo scosse per svegliarlo.  
Guy aprì gli occhi, ansimando, e guardò Robin, confuso.  
\- Hood?  
Robin sospirò e sedette sul bordo del letto.  
\- Hai ancora gli incubi? Quando sono tornato dalla Terra Santa ho continuato ad averli per anni…  
Guy si massaggiò le tempie con le mani.  
\- Era da molto che non mi succedeva. Non… non sono più abituato a uccidere, Robin. La mia Nottingham non è così violenta.  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo a Gisborne, sorprendendosi ancora una volta di quanto si fosse adattato a vivere in un tempo futuro dove tutto era così diverso. Quella vita lo aveva cambiato, pensò, il Guy di Gisborne di una volta non si sarebbe fatto venire gli incubi per aver fatto fuori dei criminali sanguinari.  
Un tempo avrebbe pensato che fosse diventato un codardo, ma ora si trovava a invidiarlo un po’: un mondo dove la violenza era meno comune non doveva essere così male. Pensò ai propri figli, ai rischi che avrebbero corso durante la loro vita e si ripromise di fare tutto il possibile perché anche il loro mondo potesse diventare più sicuro di quello in cui erano cresciuti lui e Guy.  
\- È comprensibile, - disse, in tono rassicurante. - Come ti senti?  
Gisborne si toccò il fianco, cautamente.  
\- Fa ancora più male rispetto a ieri. Alicia ha detto che avrei dovuto restare a riposo per qualche giorno.  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- Se quello di ieri è il tuo concetto di riposo…  
\- Non farmi ridere, Hood, mi fa male alle costole.  
L’amico gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Riposati ora, per il momento non dovrebbero esserci altri criminali da affrontare.  
\- Lo spero. Ma se sono ancora qui vuol dire che non è finita.  
Robin tornò serio.  
\- Già. Non è finita né per te, né per Marian.  
Guy si sforzò di pensare alle parole che aveva detto a Marian per confortarla e sperò che fossero vere.  
\- Scopriremo il motivo per cui è successo e allora torneremo a casa.  
Robin fece cenno di sì con la testa, sperando che l’amico avesse ragione.  
\- Forse è meglio che ora ti lasci dormire, mi sembra che tu ne abbia bisogno.  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Il fianco mi fa troppo male per poter riprendere sonno e poi ho fame. Non ricordo quanto tempo sia passato da quando ho mangiato l’ultima volta. - Guy si sforzò di ricordare. - Forse la ciambella al cioccolato che ho mangiato ieri prima dello spettacolo della mattina?  
\- Non vorrai insinuare che ti abbia lasciato a digiuno! Ieri sera sei tu che ti sei addormentato prima di cena.  
\- Non insinuo niente, - disse Guy, alzandosi dal letto - ma credo che andrò a cercare qualcosa da mangiare.  
Si tolse la camicia che indossava ancora dal giorno prima, sporca di sangue e di sudore e la lasciò cadere a terra, accanto alla tunica verde che si era tolto prima di crollare addormentato, anch’essa macchiata e lacerata.  
\- Però… bei lividi! - Commentò Robin, impressionato, guardandogli il fianco. - Mi sorprende che tu ti regga in piedi.  
\- È meno peggio di quello che può sembrare. - Guy iniziò a lavarsi con l’acqua fredda del catino, rimpiangendo la comodità dei bagni moderni e sospirò al pensiero delle latrine del dodicesimo secolo. - Puoi prestarmi una camicia, Hood?  
\- Forse posso fare di meglio.  
Robin si diresse verso un baule polveroso che occupava un angolo della stanza e lo aprì, iniziando a frugarvi dentro. Poco dopo appoggiò sul letto un involto legato da un vecchio spago.  
Guy si asciugò con uno dei teli di lino piegati ordinatamente accanto al catino, poi si avvicinò al letto e tagliò lo spago. Avvolte nella stoffa ingiallita c’erano alcune camicie e maglie nere, piegate con cura e una divisa di pelle nera, con la giacca chiusa da fermagli d’argento a forma di testa di lupo.  
Gisborne la raccolse, stupito.  
\- Non credevo che l’avessi conservata…  
Robin alzò le spalle.  
\- È stata Marian. Ha fatto mettere in questa stanza le tue cose che erano rimaste a Locksley, se guardi in quell’angolo dovrebbe esserci lo scudo che era appeso sopra il camino.  
\- Perché?  
\- Perché prima o poi saresti potuto tornare e ti avrebbe fatto piacere riaverle.  
Guy sfiorò con un dito uno dei fermagli della giacca.  
\- Non ho più osato indossarla…  
\- Perché?  
\- Ero vestito così quando ho colpito Marian. Mi ricordava troppo quel momento.  
\- Oh. Forse è meglio che vada a prendere una delle mie camicie allora.  
\- No. Va bene così. Sono passati molti anni e Marian è viva. Non dimenticherò mai quello che ho fatto, ma almeno ho potuto rimediare al mio gesto.  
\- Vado a vestirmi anche io, allora. Ormai sono sveglio, tanto vale che mi alzi, così potrai raccontarmi di Marian mentre mangi qualcosa.  
Robin lo lasciò solo e Guy guardò ancora per un attimo la sua vecchia divisa, prima di indossarla. Dopo essersi messo la camicia e la giacca, recuperò anche i pantaloni e gli stivali e finì di cambiarsi.  
Era strano tornare a indossare quegli abiti dopo così tanto tempo, ma gli andavano ancora bene e i ricordi dolorosi che erano legati a essi non facevano più tanto male: lo sceriffo era morto da molto tempo, mentre Marian era in ottima salute e Guy non era più infelice come allora.  
Scese al piano di sotto e Robin lo raggiunse poco dopo.  
\- Ora sembri davvero tu. - Disse, divertito. - Era un po’ strano vederti vestito come me. Se vuoi mangiare qualcosa forse è meglio che vada a svegliare la cuoca.  
\- E perché?  
\- Perché ci prepari un pasto, forse? Oppure pensi di cucinare tu?  
Guy aprì la porta della dispensa ed esaminò gli ingredienti che vi erano conservati, scegliendone alcuni e allineandoli sul tavolo.  
\- Certo, perché no? Ravviva il fuoco, Hood, poi prendi quelle uova, rompile e mettile in quella ciotola.  
Robin lo fissò, sconcertato.  
\- Tu? Davvero, Gisborne?  
\- Nel ventunesimo secolo non abbiamo un cuoco, quindi o cucino io o lo fa Miriam. E fidati, mi basta stare male di stomaco quando i bambini mi attaccano l’influenza, senza bisogno di aggiungerci la cucina di Miriam.  
Robin ridacchiò.  
\- Deve essere una cosa di famiglia allora. La prima e unica volta che Marian ha provato a cucinare, abbiamo passato due giorni a letto con crampi talmente forti che Thornton pensava che ci avessero avvelenati. Da allora ha lasciato fare al cuoco senza nemmeno discutere.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Se le nostre mogli ci sentissero parlare così, per noi sarebbe la fine. - Commentò Guy, poi osservò quello che stava facendo Robin. - Hood, non far cadere i gusci delle uova nella ciotola. Dai qua, è meglio che lo faccia io o finiremo domani.  
\- Cosa stai preparando?  
\- Frittelle, con questi ingredienti e questi attrezzi da cucina è la cosa più semplice e veloce da fare. Taglia a fette le mele, almeno… e _non_ con il pugnale che usi per combattere. Prendi un coltello pulito e lavati le mani prima di toccare il cibo.  
Robin alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando mentre gli obbediva.  
\- Un tempo non eri così esigente. Spero che almeno queste frittelle vengano buone, Gisborne.  
\- Nessuno si è mai lamentato.  
\- Cosa state facendo?  
I due uomini si voltarono verso la porta della cucina e sorrisero a Seth, che li fissava, ancora assonnato.  
\- Tuo padre ha deciso di rubare il lavoro al cuoco. - Disse Robin.  
\- Frittelle. Vuoi assaggiare la prima?  
Il ragazzino si avvicinò, fissando Guy.  
\- Hai salvato la mamma… Ci sei riuscito davvero…  
Seth lo abbracciò all’improvviso e Guy affidò la padella con le frittelle a Robin per poter ricambiare l’abbraccio del figlio.  
  
Allan entrò in casa senza troppe cerimonie, sbadigliando. Ormai Locksley era praticamente una seconda casa per lui e sia Robin che Archer erano abituati a vederlo andare e venire nei momenti più inaspettati.  
Per una volta fu lui a restare sorpreso: era quasi l’alba, ma dalla finestra della cucina proveniva già una luce. Quando entrò, la sua sorpresa aumentò ancora: ai fornelli non c’erano il cuoco o una delle sguattere, ma Robin e Guy, aiutati da un Seth assonnato e divertito, parzialmente ricoperto di farina.  
Il bambino seguiva il padre, festoso come un cagnolino, e Allan sorrise nel vederlo così allegro e vivace. Di solito Seth era un ragazzino serio e riflessivo, sempre pronto ad aiutare la madre e Little John con i bambini dell’orfanotrofio.  
\- Ehi, Giz! Ancora qui?  
\- Se ti dispiace così tanto, immagino che non ti interessi fare colazione con noi. - Rispose Guy, con un sogghigno divertito.  
Allan sorrise pacificamente.  
\- E chi ha detto che mi dispiace? - Disse, sedendosi a tavola, poi si rivolse a Seth con aria complice e abbassò la voce. - Possiamo fidarci di qualcosa cucinato da quei due?  
Il bambino rise, servendosi di un’altra frittella.  
\- Sono buone, Allan.  
\- Possiamo averne anche noi? - Chiese una vocina timida dalla porta, e Robin sorrise nel vedere i due figli più grandi che si affacciavano alla porta, in camicia da notte e a piedi nudi.  
\- Ma certo! Gisborne è qui per questo, non lo sapevate? - Disse Robin, rimediando un’occhiataccia da parte di Guy. - Ma prima andate a vestirvi e già che ci siete andate a svegliare vostro zio, ormai manca solo lui.  
  
Little John teneva le redini del carro con una mano e con l’altro braccio circondava la vita della moglie. Annie si appoggiava a lui con fiducia, ma era pensierosa, assorta nei propri pensieri.  
John si sentiva inquieto e non era certo di come comportarsi con Gisborne. Gli era grato per aver rischiato la vita per salvare tutti loro, ovviamente, ma avrebbe voluto essere stato lui a proteggere la propria famiglia.  
I banditi lo avevano colto di sorpresa ed erano troppi per una persona sola, ma la sconfitta era stata comunque umiliante. Se poi pensava che Gisborne era il padre del figlio di Annie, l’umiliazione bruciava ancora di più.  
John sapeva di non essere attraente o brillante nella conversazione e aveva sempre paura che Annie potesse pensare di aver fatto un errore nel prenderlo come marito.  
Si sentì stringere la mano all’improvviso e si voltò a guardare Annie: la donna lo stava fissando amorevolmente, con un leggero sorriso.  
\- So cosa stai pensando, John. Guy è attraente, lo è sempre stato, è forte e coraggioso e sembra che adesso sia davvero cambiato… Ma tu non hai nulla da temere.  
\- Un tempo lo amavi.  
\- Ero giovane e sciocca. Mi lusingava essere l’oggetto delle attenzioni di un nobile, ero affascinata dal suo aspetto e poi mi sentivo importante perché a volte mi mostrava un lato diverso da quello che faceva vedere agli altri. Ma non era amore. Non sapevo nemmeno cosa fosse l’amore allora.  
\- Ora lo sai?  
Annie gli prese la mano, intrecciando le proprie dita sottili alle sue, grandi e forti.  
\- Sì. Ora sì.  
John non disse nulla, ma la attirò più vicina.  
Quando il carro arrivò in vista di Locksley, Little John e Annie sussultarono sentendo un rumore che proveniva dal retro. Annie si girò di scatto e tirò via il telo che di solito veniva usato per proteggere il carico.  
Lyssa, Ned e Jack, tre degli orfani più grandi, la guardarono, sfoggiando i loro sorrisi più ammalianti.  
\- Cosa ci fate voi tre qui?! Chi è rimasto con i piccoli?! - Li rimproverò Annie.  
\- C’è Sarah che bada a loro, come sempre. E poi hanno promesso tutti di stare buoni.  
\- Lyssa ha detto che voleva vedere Seth! Le mancava il suo innamorato! - Disse Jack, rimediando uno scappellotto dalla bambina.  
\- Non è il mio innamorato! Ero solo preoccupata per lui! Ieri non è tornato a casa!  
\- E allora perché sei tutta rossa?  
Annie trattenne la bambina prima che potesse iniziare ad azzuffarsi con gli altri due e la fece sedere a cassetta tra lei e Little John.  
\- Gli altri avranno promesso di stare buoni, ma a quanto pare voi tre no. Smettetela subito oppure domani toccherà a voi lavare i pannolini dei piccoli.  
I tre bambini ammutolirono all’istante, atterriti da quella minaccia, mentre Annie e John si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito.  
  
Archer scagliò una freccia, colpendo il centro del bersaglio e si voltò a guardare i suoi fratelli.  
Robin e Guy erano a qualche passo da lui e guardavano il bersaglio, mentre Seth era seduto su un tronco poco distante, insieme ai figli di Robin.  
Robin prese l’arco e la sua freccia raggiunse quella di Archer, spezzandola in due.  
L’asta vibrava ancora, quando la freccia di Guy la colpì, rompendola a sua volta.  
Robin e Archer si voltarono a guardarlo, impressionati.  
\- Scommetto che non puoi farlo di nuovo.  
Guy sogghignò mentre faceva un altro centro perfetto.  
\- Sono Robin Hood, il migliore arciere della Contea. - Disse, imitando Robin.  
Allan e Archer ulularono una risata, mentre Robin gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
\- Smettila, Gisborne!  
\- Cosa c’è? - Chiese Guy, con aria innocente.  
Robin sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Almeno il tuo spettacolo piace alla gente?  
\- Qualcuno mi ha detto che dovrei interpretare la tua parte in modo più serio perché di sicuro Robin Hood non era così sfrontato. - Disse Guy, facendo ridere di nuovo Allan e Archer. - Però di solito si divertono. In una recensione su internet uno spettatore diceva che sembro nato per la parte di Guy di Gisborne.  
\- Inter...cosa? - Chiese Allan, un po’ confuso. - È una di quelle cose del futuro? Come quel tuo apparecchio che cattura le immagini?  
\- Qualcosa del genere, ma non parlatene in giro o vi prenderanno per matti.  
\- Ci sono la mamma e John! - Gridò Seth, alzandosi per correre da Annie. La madre lo strinse forte, poi gli sussurrò qualcosa e il ragazzino corse ad abbracciare anche John e gli altri bambini.  
Annie invece si avvicinò a Guy, un sorriso teso sul volto e Gisborne le andò incontro, anche lui un po’ imbarazzato.  
Robin prese per mano i figli, poi si rivolse ad Allan e Archer.  
\- Andiamo a salutare John. Forse lui e i bambini vorranno un po’ delle frittelle avanzate.  
Allan lanciò uno sguardo a Guy e ad Annie, curioso, poi si decise a seguire gli altri in casa.  
  
Annie si strinse lo scialle sulle spalle come se avesse freddo, anche se l’aria della mattina era tiepida.  
\- Siamo ancora vivi, a quanto pare.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Già.  
Ora che il momento del pericolo era passato, Guy si sentiva in imbarazzo di fronte ad Annie. Molti anni prima si era comportato molto male sia con lei che con Seth e lei aveva tutte le ragioni per portargli rancore e non fidarsi di lui. Anche il ricordo dei momenti più teneri che avevano condiviso lo faceva arrossire perché solo ora, dopo aver amato sinceramente sia Marian che Miriam, si rendeva conto di quanto fosse stato egoista e superficiale nei confronti della ragazza.  
Per non mostrare troppo il proprio nervosismo, Guy tese l’arco e scoccò una freccia verso il bersaglio, facendo un altro centro.  
\- Sei bravo. - Disse Annie. - E ieri sembravi davvero Robin… Il tuo piano ha funzionato sul serio…  
\- Probabilmente allora ho imitato Robin meglio di quanto credessi. Era un piano completamente folle. Come quelli di Hood. C’erano almeno un centinaio di cose che potevano andare storte.  
\- Però siamo sopravvissuti. - Annie lo guardò, un po’ irritata. - Accidenti, Guy di Gisborne, sto cercando di ringraziarti!  
\- Il merito non è solo mio. Seth ha chiamato aiuto e tu, John e i bambini avete fatto la vostra parte con coraggio e intelligenza.  
\- Quell’uomo ti ha pugnalato. Ho creduto che ti avesse ucciso.  
\- Ti sarebbe dispiaciuto?  
Annie notò un lampo divertito negli occhi del cavaliere e si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé. Quello che c’era stato tra loro, il rancore che aveva provato per anni nei suoi confronti, ormai apparteneva al passato. Lo aveva amato, poi lo aveva odiato e ora non provava più né l’uno né l’altro sentimento.  
\- Un po’. Forse. - Disse, con un piccolo sorriso.  
\- Non ti ho mai chiesto scusa per come vi ho trattato tanto tempo fa. Prima non mi importava e poi non ne ho avuto l’occasione…  
Annie rifletté per qualche attimo, poi gli tese la mano.  
\- Ieri non sei morto, ma ti perdono lo stesso.  
Guy la strinse, con un sorriso.  
\- Amici?  
\- Non esagerare. Forse. Vedremo.  
Guy fece un cenno con la mano verso il maniero.  
\- Raggiungiamo gli altri? Se hai fame ho fatto le frittelle. Sbrighiamoci e forse riuscirai a mangiarne qualcuna prima che gli altri le finiscano.  
\- Tu hai fatto le frittelle?  
\- Proprio io. Seth può confermartelo, lui e Robin mi hanno dato una mano. Più o meno. Se trovi pezzetti di guscio nell’impasto è colpa di Robin. L’eroe di Nottingham non è capace di rompere un uovo…  
Guy si diresse verso la casa e Annie lo seguì, stupita e divertita.  
\- Non sei più lo stesso Guy che conoscevo. Sei cambiato.  
\- Ed è un bene?  
La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, con uno sbuffo divertito.  
\- Secondo te?  
  
Marian prese Meg tra le braccia e la cullò per farla smettere di piangere. Isabella e Robin la guardarono mentre camminava avanti e indietro per il soggiorno con la bambina in braccio.  
\- Secondo me ha il pannolino bagnato. - Disse Isabella, seria, e Robin annuì.  
\- Non smetterà se non la cambi.  
Marian pensò che non aveva la minima idea di come cambiare uno di quei pannolini moderni tanto diversi dalle fasce dei suoi bambini e lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Miriam, che stava mescolando gli ingredienti per la cena in una ciotola, cercando di seguire meglio che poteva la ricetta che aveva scelto. L’altra donna sollevò la testa e le rivolse un’occhiata altrettanto sperduta.  
\- Facciamo a cambio? - Propose Marian. - Nessuna di noi due sa cucinare, ma almeno tu sai come si cambia un pannolino…  
Miriam le passò la teglia da infornare e prese Meg.  
Robin e Isabella osservarono il contenuto della teglia mentre Marian cercava di metterla in forno senza rovesciarla e sospirarono.  
\- Isa, tu sei capace di ordinare la pizza? - Sussurrò Robin, preoccupato.  
\- No.  
\- Nemmeno io.  
I due bambini sospirarono di nuovo.  
\- Speriamo che papà torni presto.  
  
Il suono del campanello fece sussultare tutti, tranne Meg, che dormiva tranquilla nella culla. Marian si precipitò ad aprire e Miriam trattenne il respiro per un attimo, speranzosa.  
\- Oh, Alicia, sei tu.  
La dottoressa entrò in casa, seguita dal marito e da Jonathan Archer.  
Peter portava in mano un contenitore di plastica chiuso da un coperchio e i bambini lo circondarono, cercando di sbirciarne il contenuto.  
\- Ci hai portato la cena, Alicia? - Chiesero ansiosamente e la dottoressa ridacchiò nel vedere lo sguardo afflitto delle altre due donne.  
\- Non possiamo mangiare pizza tutte le sere e Aisha è a letto col raffreddore… - Disse Miriam in tono rassegnato, come per giustificare il piatto malriuscito che lei e Marian avevano appena tirato fuori dal forno e che troneggiava sul tavolo, inspiegabilmente crudo e bruciacchiato allo stesso tempo.  
\- Per stasera siete salvi, abbiamo portato noi la cena. - Intervenne Jonathan, poi si rivolse a Robin e Isabella. - Se avete fame, correte a lavarvi le mani.  
Non appena i due bambini si furono allontanati, Miriam si rivolse ansiosamente all’archeologo.  
\- Ci sono notizie di Guy?!  
\- Non ancora. - Disse Peter, scuotendo la testa. - Sto controllando tutte le incisioni sulle pareti della cripta a intervalli regolari, ma non ci sono messaggi nuovi.  
La ragazza sospirò e chiuse gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime. Non poteva e non voleva far preoccupare i figli scoppiando a piangere davanti a loro. Per quello ci sarebbe stato tempo più tardi, di notte, quando sarebbe andata a dormire da sola in un letto troppo vuoto.  
\- Spero solo che stia bene… - Sussurrò, e Alicia la abbracciò.  
\- Non devi dubitarne. Guy farà di tutto per tornare da voi e ci riuscirà di sicuro. Tornerà sano e salvo, vedrai. - Alicia notò l’aria triste di Marian e incluse anche lei nell’abbraccio. - E tu tornerai a casa dalla tua famiglia, non preoccuparti. Andrà tutto bene.  
Robin e Isabella tornarono dal bagno, affamati e contenti di essere scampati alla cucina della madre.  
Miriam si staccò da Alicia e finse di essere offesa per nascondere la propria preoccupazione.  
\- Ma come, io e zia Marian ci siamo impegnate tanto a cucinare! Siete un po’ ingrati!  
\- Ma mamma, tu non sai cucinare. E zia Marian è peggio di te. - Commentò Isabella, brutalmente sincera, mentre Robin annuiva alle parole della sorella e tutti gli altri scoppiavano a ridere.  
Miriam sospirò, ma sorrise, rassegnata.  
\- Purtroppo avete ragione. Abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio, ma il risultato è abominevole. Su, ora ringraziate Alicia e sedetevi a tavola.  
\- Grazie Alicia! - Dissero i bambini, docilmente e anche Miriam la ringraziò mentalmente, ripromettendosi di farlo anche ad alta voce più tardi, dopo aver messo a letto i figli.  
La dottoressa era sempre pronta ad aiutare lei e Guy, sostenendoli nei momenti più difficili, come la madre che entrambi avevano perso troppo presto. Senza il supporto e l’affetto di Alicia, Miriam non era certa che sarebbe riuscita a sopportare la preoccupazione e la paura, ma anche così non poteva essere tranquilla e non lo sarebbe stata finché non avesse riabbracciato il marito.  
Si sforzò di allontanare quei pensieri che minacciavano di farla piangere e masticò un boccone dell’arrosto di Alicia.  
Era buono. Ma non era stato Guy a cucinarlo per loro e lei faticava a mandarlo giù.  
_Torna presto, ti prego. Ho bisogno di te. Non lasciarmi sola._  



	9. A Terrible Sandwich

Miriam deglutì mentre cercava le chiavi di casa, cercando di respirare lentamente, con respiri profondi, nel tentativo di resistere alla nausea.  
Avrebbe potuto suonare, Marian era rimasta a casa quella mattina quando lei era uscita per andare al lavoro, ma non era sicura che le avrebbe aperto abbastanza in fretta.  
Finalmente riuscì ad aprire la porta e corse in bagno, chinandosi sulla tazza appena in tempo.  
Poco dopo, Marian si affacciò alla porta rimasta aperta, preoccupata.  
\- Ti senti male?  
Miriam tirò l’acqua e si voltò verso il lavandino per sciacquarsi il viso, ma fu costretta ad appoggiarvisi perché le tremavano le gambe.  
\- Mi fa male lo stomaco… Spero che non sia di nuovo l’influenza, l’abbiamo avuta la settimana scorsa ed è stata terribile…  
Marian le appoggiò una mano sulla schiena, massaggiandola piano.  
\- Forse hai mangiato qualcosa che ti ha fatto male.  
Miriam ci rifletté.  
\- In effetti i crampi mi sono venuti dopo pranzo… Ho mangiato uno dei panini che avevamo preparato questa mattina.  
L’altra ragazza sospirò.  
\- Oh, no! È successo di nuovo!  
Miriam chiuse gli occhi, cercando di tenere a bada un nuovo attacco di nausea.  
\- Cosa?  
\- L’ultima volta che ho cucinato, siamo stati male sia io che Robin… Mi dispiace! Non volevo!  
\- Ma era un panino! Come possiamo aver sbagliato a fare un panino? Dovevamo solo prendere un po’ di pane e metterci dentro formaggio e prosciutto. Ed eravamo in due! Marian, quando hai preso gli ingredienti dal frigorifero, hai controllato la scadenza?  
Marian la guardò, confusa.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Oh. È vero, non potevi saperlo. Avrei dovuto controllare io...  
\- Sei pallida. Forse dovresti metterti a letto.  
\- Non posso, devo andare a prendere i bambini a scuola.  
\- Ma stai male! Non mi sembri nelle condizioni di andare in giro!  
\- Prenderò una medicina per la nausea, ma non ho molta scelta… Aisha ha il raffreddore, Fatma è in gita scolastica, mentre Alicia è di turno in ospedale fino a stasera. La scuola non è lontana, posso farcela.  
Miriam fece qualche passo verso la porta, ma si fermò di colpo e tornò in bagno di corsa, premendosi una mano sulla bocca.  
Poco più tardi, Marian la fece sedere sul divano e le portò un secchio, una coperta e una bottiglia d’acqua.  
\- Riposati e cerca di bere almeno un po’, mi ricordo fin troppo bene come ci si sente… Ci vado io a prendere i bambini!  
\- Ma tu non conosci questo tempo! Non puoi andare da sola!  
Marian sedette accanto a lei sul divano.  
\- È colpa mia se ora stai così…  
\- No, anche mia… Alla mia età, con tre bambini, dovrei essere capace di fare un panino senza avvelenarmi!  
\- In ogni caso non puoi andare in giro in queste condizioni. Senti, è vero che non conosco questo mondo, ma non sono una sciocca, né una sprovveduta. Non so se Guy te lo ha mai raccontato, ma un tempo, quando lavorava per lo sceriffo, io aiutavo i poveri di nascosto e lui non è mai riuscito a catturarmi. So cavarmela. Lo hai detto tu che la scuola è vicina, devo solo andare lì e aspettare che i bambini escano, non è vero? Poi torneremo subito a casa.  
\- Non li lasceranno andare via con una persona che non conoscono. A scuola sanno che solo io, Guy, Alicia o Fatma possiamo andare a prenderli…  
Marian sorrise.  
\- Ma noi siamo identiche. Tutti penseranno che io sia te!  
Miriam pensò che avrebbe dovuto opporsi, insistere per andare lei, ma si sentiva troppo male per pensare di camminare fino alla scuola. Guardò il secchio che Marian aveva appoggiato a terra accanto al divano e pensò che aveva avuto una buona idea, perché si sentiva troppo debole anche per riuscire ad alzarsi e correre in bagno se si fosse sentita ancora male. E i crampi che le stringevano lo stomaco le facevano credere che sarebbe successo ancora, probabilmente di lì a breve.  
Alla fine si arrese e insegnò la strada a Marian, raccomandandosi di fare attenzione alle automobili.  
\- Andrà tutto bene, stai tranquilla. Tu riposati e cerca di riprenderti, torneremo tra poco.  
  
Non appena fu uscita dalla porta, Marian si guardò intorno, molto meno sicura di sé di quanto avesse voluto far credere a Miriam.  
Quel mondo così diverso dal suo la spaventava, ma si costrinse a pensare che non le sarebbe successo nulla di male. Guy viveva in quel tempo ed era molto più felice e sereno che non nella Nottingham del passato, non potevano esserci così tanti pericoli, dopotutto.  
Se Miriam stava male, era anche colpa sua, pensò Marian, perciò era suo dovere aiutarla. Forse non sapeva cosa fosse una data di scadenza, ma avrebbe comunque dovuto capire se un pezzo di prosciutto o il formaggio erano avariati…  
\- D’ora in poi devo tenermi lontano dalla cucina a tutti i costi. - Si disse e pensò che era una fortuna che i bambini mangiassero a scuola, non si sarebbe perdonata se avesse fatto star male anche loro.  
Guardò le automobili che passavano, cauta, ma non spaventata. Erano carri senza cavalli, solo un bel po’ più veloci, non c’era da aver paura, bastava solo fare attenzione ad attraversare la strada quando non ne passava nessuno e quando la luce su quegli strani pali luminosi era verde.  
Era strano, ma non troppo difficile, pensò, guardando la mappa disegnata da Miriam.  
Finalmente vide il nome della scuola scritto su un edificio e sospirò di sollievo: la prima parte della sua avventura era perfettamente riuscita.  
Poco dopo i bambini uscirono da scuola e raggiunsero i genitori. Isabella arrivò per prima e Robin solo qualche minuto dopo.  
\- Zia Marian!  
La ragazza si mise un dito sulle labbra.  
\- Fate finta che io sia la mamma, per oggi.  
I due bambini obbedirono, divertiti da quella novità, e attesero di essersi allontanati dalla scuola per chiederle spiegazioni.  
\- Come mai sei venuta tu? - Chiese Isabella, curiosa.  
\- Miriam non si sente bene, ha mangiato qualcosa che le ha fatto male.  
\- Ha vomitato? - Domandò Robin.  
\- Già.  
\- Quando ci è venuta l’influenza, la mamma ci aveva dato una bacinella, ma Robin non faceva mai in tempo a prenderla. Una volta l’ha fatto addosso a papà. - La informò Isabella, seria.  
Marian ridacchiò.  
\- Povero Guy.  
\- Zia Marian, ci fermiamo a prendere un gelato? - Chiese Robin, sfoggiando il suo sguardo più supplichevole.  
\- No, vostra madre si è raccomandata di tornare subito a casa.  
\- Ma io lo voglio! - Robin smise di camminare e la guardò, ostinato, preparandosi a piangere per ottenere ciò che voleva.  
\- Smettila, scemo, Zia Marian ha detto di no! - Lo rimproverò Isabella e il fratellino scoppiò a piangere e tentò di dare un calcio alla sorella.  
Marian fu svelta a bloccarli, afferrando ognuno dei due bambini per un braccio e separandoli. Era abbastanza esperta di zuffe tra i propri figli per fermare un litigio sul nascere.  
\- Ora basta! Ho detto che dobbiamo andare subito a casa e non si discute!  
\- Non credo, Miriam White. - Disse una voce maschile alle sue spalle, e Marian si voltò di scatto, sussultando nel ritrovarsi di fronte uno sconosciuto con un coltello in mano.  
I bambini gridarono di paura e Marian li spinse dietro di sé. Aveva visto abbastanza malviventi in vita sua per capire che quell’uomo era pericoloso e non del tutto in sé, forse ubriaco o peggio.  
La cosa più preoccupante era che avesse pronunciato il nome di Miriam, perciò non doveva essere un semplice bandito in cerca di qualcuno da derubare, ma qualcuno che ce l’aveva con lei per qualche motivo.  
Riconobbe una luce inquietante nello sguardo di quell’uomo e si sentì gelare, perché una volta, per un solo attimo, l’aveva vista anche negli occhi di Guy: la follia disperata di chi non aveva più niente da perdere. Il giorno che l’aveva colpita con la spada.  
\- Hai portato via i miei figli, e ora perderai i tuoi! - Ringhiò l’uomo, avventandosi contro Robin e Isabella col coltello sguainato.  
Marian reagì d’istinto: spinse via i bambini e afferrò il braccio dell’uomo per deviare il colpo, evitando la lama del coltello per pochissimo.  
\- Correte a chiamare aiuto! - Gridò, e Isabella afferrò la mano del fratello, trascinandolo via di corsa.  
L’uomo si liberò dalla presa di Marian e si preparò ad attaccare di nuovo. La ragazza lo fissò, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui, pronta a difendersi.  
Aveva paura, ma non esitò nemmeno per un attimo: lei era il Guardiano Notturno, avrebbe protetto i bambini di Guy e di Miriam a costo della propria vita.  
  
Guy scattò un’altra foto a Seth, poi il cellulare si spense.  
Il bambino guardò lo schermo, diventato nero all’improvviso.  
\- Si è rotto?  
\- No, ma ha finito la batteria e qui di certo non troverò una presa di corrente per ricaricarla. Sì, diciamo che è rotto, ma lo sistemerò quando tornerò nel futuro, non è un problema.  
\- Devi proprio tornarci? - Chiese Seth, triste.  
Guy annuì.  
\- La mia vita è lì.  
\- I tuoi bambini ti aspettano?  
Gisborne annuì di nuovo.  
\- Allora dovresti proprio tornare da loro. Quando ero più piccolo, speravo sempre che un giorno un uomo valoroso e forte sarebbe entrato dalla porta della nostra casa, dicendo di essere mio padre. Mi chiedevo come fossi, perché la mamma non mi parlava mai di te. Quando le chiedevo se mio padre era morto prima della mia nascita, lei rispondeva sempre che era come se lo fosse. L’unica cosa che potevo immaginare era il colore dei tuoi capelli, sai? Perché i miei sono così scuri e quelli della mamma quasi biondi…  
\- Sono stato un idiota. - Disse Guy, pieno di vergogna nel sentire quelle parole. - Non avrei mai dovuto abbandonarti. Non potevo essere l’uomo che Annie avrebbe voluto, ma avrei potuto essere un padre per te.  
\- Non fa niente. Alla fine il padre che sognavo è arrivato, anche se non eri tu.  
Guy gli rivolse un sorriso un po’ triste.  
\- Già. John è una brava persona. Merita il tuo affetto e l’amore di tua madre. Sono contento che siate felici.  
\- E io sono contento che tu sia vivo. Ci hai messo un po’ a volermi bene, ma non te la cavi tanto male. Mi mancherai quando andrai via.  
\- Anche tu, Seth.  
\- Tornerai?  
\- Non lo so, non dipende da me.  
\- È per questo che continuavi a catturare la mia immagine col tuo apparecchio? Per avere un mio ricordo?  
Guy annuì, commosso.  
\- Io non ho nulla di tuo. - Disse Seth, tristemente.  
\- Robin ha un foto che mi ritrae insieme a Marian e poi a Locksley ci sono tutte le cose che mi appartenevano quando vivevo lì. Sono tue, ti spettano di diritto.  
Il bambino lo abbracciò.  
\- Ti voglio bene, padre.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi, stringendolo a sé, commosso.  
\- Anche io. - Sussurrò, e un attimo dopo si ritrovò con le braccia vuote, mentre un suono acuto e troppo vicino a lui squarciava l’aria.  
Guy riaprì gli occhi di scatto e si gettò a terra di lato, appena in tempo per evitare di essere investito da un’automobile.  
L’auto frenò di colpo, fermandosi a pochi metri da lui e il guidatore scese, furioso e bianco in volto.  
\- Ma sei matto?! - Sbraitò. - Cosa ci facevi impalato in mezzo alla strada?!  
Guy si guardò intorno e non riconobbe la zona in cui si trovava. Doveva essere in periferia, piuttosto lontano da dove abitava lui.  
Si rialzò in piedi, tenendosi una mano sul fianco dolorante e pensò con un sospiro che lo aspettava un bel po’ di strada prima di poter tornare a casa.  
L’automobilista lo fissò, squadrandolo da capo a piedi, stupito e preoccupato.  
\- Ehi, ti sei fatto male? Vuoi che chiami un’ambulanza? Ma che sia chiaro che non è colpa mia! E poi come diavolo sei vestito?  
\- No, non è niente. - Si affrettò a rassicurarlo Guy. - Ma sarebbe così gentile da darmi un passaggio?  
\- Cos’è successo, ti si è fermato il cavallo?  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Qualcosa del genere. Dovevamo fare una rievocazione storica fuori città, ma ho discusso con quelli che mi stavano accompagnando e mi hanno mollato qui, senza portafogli e col cellulare scarico.  
L’altro uomo scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Scusa amico, ma stavo pensando a quando racconterò questa storia al bar. Giornata difficile, eh? Meno male che almeno non ti ho investito. Dai, salta su.  



	10. Back Home

Miriam si svegliò di colpo nel sentire la porta che si apriva.  
\- Marian? - Chiamò, pensando che l’altra donna fosse tornata, e rimase senza fiato nel vedere Guy.  
Si alzò di scatto per corrergli incontro, ma era ancora troppo debole e si ritrovò a terra, in ginocchio sul pavimento con la testa che le girava e lo stomaco sconvolto dalla nausea. Con un gemito, afferrò il secchio.  
Guy la raggiunse, preoccupato.  
Si inginocchiò accanto a lei per aiutarla mentre stava male e, quando ebbe finito, Miriam si rannicchiò tra le sue braccia e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.  
\- Sei tornato. - Disse debolmente, scoppiando in lacrime di sollievo.  
Guy la baciò sulla fronte.  
\- Già, e guarda che bel benvenuto…  
Miriam sorrise nonostante il malessere.  
\- Scusa.  
\- Di nuovo influenza?  
\- No. Ma io e Marian non dobbiamo più cucinare. Mai più.  
Guy la fissò.  
\- Stai così male perché hai mangiato qualcosa che avete cucinato voi?  
\- Un panino.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere e anche Miriam sorrise.  
\- Lo so, è assurdo, vero? Eravamo in due e non abbiamo pensato di controllare se il prosciutto fosse scaduto. E non ci siamo accorte che era andato a male.  
Gisborne le accarezzò il viso con tenerezza.  
\- Ora sono qui, mi prenderò cura di te. Hai già chiamato Alicia? Ti ha già detto cosa prendere?  
Miriam scosse la testa.  
\- Mi sono addormentata. Marian è appena uscita per andare a prendere i bambini a scuola, dovrebbero essere qui tra poco.  
Guy la guardò, allarmato.  
\- Marian è andata a prendere i bambini? Quando?  
\- Alla solita ora. Devo aver dormito per qualche minuto.  
Miriam lo sentì irrigidirsi e lo guardò, improvvisamente preoccupata.  
\- Guy? Cosa c’è?  
\- Se è uscita alla solita ora, non hai dormito solo per qualche minuto! Fuori è già buio!  
\- Cosa?! Ma dovrebbero essere tornati da ore! Dobbiamo andare a cercarli!  
Miriam cercò di alzarsi in piedi per correre verso la porta, ma Guy la fermò e la costrinse a sedersi sul divano.  
\- Ci vado io. Tu aspettami qui e chiama Alicia.  
Corse fuori prima che Miriam potesse protestare e cercò di calmarsi nonostante tutto: farsi prendere dal panico non sarebbe servito a niente.  
Era appena arrivato in strada quando una macchina della polizia si fermò davanti alla palazzina e Guy rimase a fissarla, senza trovare la forza di muoversi.  
Aveva il terrore che gli agenti sarebbero scesi e gli avrebbero comunicato qualche disgrazia: avrebbero raccontato che era successo qualcosa di brutto ai suoi bambini e lui avrebbe ascoltato senza sentire davvero, continuando a ripetersi che da quel momento in poi la vita sarebbe stata completamente diversa. Vuota.  
Poi la portiera dell’auto si aprì e Robin e Isabella saltarono fuori, sani e salvi.  
\- Papà! - Gridò la bambina, correndogli incontro e un momento dopo sia lei che Robin erano tra le braccia del padre, stretti al suo cuore.  
Anche Marian scese dall’auto, lo guardò, sorpresa, e lo raggiunse per stringerlo in un abbraccio.  
Guy la guardò, stupito da quel contatto inaspettato e la ragazza gli lanciò uno sguardo di intesa, poi si avvicinò ancora di più per fingere di baciarlo su una guancia.  
\- Ho detto di essere Miriam. - Gli disse all’orecchio. - Vogliono farmi delle domande, ma devo parlare con lei, prima.  
Guy la tenne stretta.  
\- Cosa è successo? Dove eravate? - Sussurrò, ma prima che Marian potesse rispondere, uno degli agenti si avvicinò.  
\- Lei è il marito della signora?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Cosa è successo?  
\- La signora e i bambini sono stati aggrediti da un uomo armato di coltello.  
\- Faceva paurissima, papà! - Disse Isabella. - Ma zi… la mamma lo ha fermato!  
\- Quando siamo tornati col poliziotto, quell’uomo era per terra e sembrava morto! - Continuò Robin, con entusiasmo.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo a Marian e la ragazza lo fissò con aria innocente, ma compiaciuta.  
\- Dovremo fare qualche domanda alla signora. - Disse l’agente e Marian annuì.  
\- Vi dispiacerebbe darci un po’ di tempo per mettere a letto i bambini? Sono stanchi, agitati e hanno preso un bello spavento.  
L’uomo annuì, comprensivo.  
\- Certo, torneremo tra un po’.  
  
Miriam si era alzata dal divano per cullare Meg, che si era svegliata piangendo. Occuparsi della figlia più piccola l’aveva aiutata a distrarsi un po’ sia dal suo malessere che dall’angoscia che provava per gli altri due bambini.  
Ma poi Meg si era riaddormentata, Miriam era stata costretta a correre di nuovo in bagno e poi era tornata a crollare sul divano, con le gambe che le tremavano. Per quanto desiderasse andare a cercare i figli, doveva ammettere che Guy aveva avuto ragione a costringerla a restare a casa: così debole e malandata sarebbe stata solo di intralcio.  
_Guy è tornato. Li riporterà a casa._  
Aveva appena preso il telefono e stava per chiamare Alicia, quando la porta di casa tornò ad aprirsi e Robin e Isabella corsero dentro, seguiti subito dopo da Guy e Marian.  
Miriam scoppiò a piangere e anche i bambini si misero a piagnucolare, esausti e sfiniti dalle troppe emozioni.  
Dopo un po’, Guy prese entrambi in braccio ignorando il dolore al fianco ferito e li portò a letto.  
\- Dobbiamo fare il bagno, papà? - Chiese Robin, sbadigliando, e Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Credo che per stavolta possiamo fare un’eccezione. Avete fame? Volete che vi prepari qualcosa?  
Nessuno dei due bambini rispose, tutti e due già profondamente addormentati.  
Per un momento, Guy si sentì talmente esausto e dolorante che fu tentato di stendersi accanto a loro e cedere alla stanchezza, ma si costrinse a farsi forza e a tornare da Miriam e Marian.  
Si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul divano e la moglie si strinse a lui, rifugiandosi nel suo abbraccio.  
Guy le accarezzò la schiena, trovando anche lui conforto in quel contatto. Marian, seduta accanto a Miriam, era l’unica che sembrava essere in ottima forma, e piuttosto soddisfatta di se stessa.  
\- Allora, raccontaci tutto. - Disse Guy e Marian obbedì, descrivendogli l’aspetto dell’uomo che li aveva attaccati e le parole che aveva detto.  
Miriam sussultò.  
\- Sai chi era? - Chiese Marian. - Sembrava che ce l’avesse proprio con te.  
\- Qualche mese fa l’associazione aveva dato aiuto a una donna che veniva maltrattata e minacciata dal marito, un uomo violento e spesso ubriaco e drogato. Gli assistenti sociali la hanno aiutata a iniziare una nuova vita, lontana da quell’uomo ed ero presente anche io quando abbiamo portato via i bambini dalla vecchia casa. Il marito non doveva essere lì, ma è tornato all’improvviso, facendo una scenata e minacciando tutti i presenti. Gli agenti di polizia volevano arrestarlo, ma è scappato prima che potessero fermarlo. In qualche modo deve aver scoperto il mio nome e sapeva che faccio quella strada tutti i giorni… - Miriam divenne ancora più pallida. - Oh, Guy! Deve avermi spiata per chissà quanto tempo! E voleva fare male ai bambini…  
Gisborne guardò Marian.  
\- Ma certo! È per questo che sei qui! Tu sei forte, agile e sai combattere! Sei riuscita a sconfiggere quel criminale, quando invece Miriam non avrebbe potuto farlo! Hai salvato i nostri figli!  
Marian sorrise.  
\- Allora siamo pari. - Disse, e un attimo dopo era sparita.  
  
Alicia era arrivata mentre gli agenti di polizia stavano andando via, aveva visitato Miriam e le aveva fatto un’iniezione per alleviare la nausea, poi aveva intimato a Guy di prendere un antidolorifico e di mettersi a letto anche lui.  
La dottoressa si avviò alla porta, sorridendo a Guy per incoraggiarlo.  
\- Non so chi di voi due sembri più distrutto. Tornerò domani mattina per controllare che siate ancora vivi e poi porterò io i bambini a scuola. Voi cercate di riposare e domani andrà meglio.  
Guy la salutò con un bacio sulla guancia, prese le pillole che gli aveva dato e le ingoiò con un bicchiere d’acqua, poi si spogliò in fretta e si infilò a letto accanto a Miriam.  
Era più stanco di quanto non fosse mai stato, ma non riuscì ad addormentarsi. Gli ultimi giorni erano stati troppo densi di emozioni e ogni volta che provava a chiudere gli occhi rivedeva i corpi dei banditi che aveva ucciso oppure si ritrovava a immaginare quello che sarebbe successo se non ci fosse stata Marian al posto di Miriam quando quell’uomo l’aveva aggredita...  
\- Guy?  
Gisborne si girò verso la moglie.  
\- Ti senti male? Vuoi che ti passi il secchio? - Chiese, premuroso, e Miriam si avvicinò, premendo il proprio corpo contro quello di Guy.  
\- No, ora mi sento meglio, i crampi sono passati e non ho più la nausea.  
Guy la baciò in fronte.  
\- Riposa, allora, ne hai bisogno.  
Miriam gli passò una mano sulla nuca, affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli e giocherellando con le ciocche ondulate.  
\- Il tuo viaggio è stato duro, vero?  
\- Come fai a saperlo?  
\- Ormai ti conosco, Guy. Lo sento.  
Guy la tenne stretta e Miriam lo sentì trattenere un singhiozzo soffocato.  
\- È stato orribile. Ho dovuto fare cose…  
Miriam gli mise un dito sulle labbra.  
\- Domani mi racconterai tutto, ora non ci pensare. Sei qui, i bambini stanno bene e noi siamo insieme, tutto il resto non conta.  
Guy annuì.  
Era vero.  
_Sono qui. Con te. Al sicuro._  
Chiuse gli occhi e riuscì a rilassarsi, cullato dal dolce calore del corpo della moglie.  
Tra le sue braccia, Miriam dormiva già e anche Guy finalmente scivolò nell’oblio del sonno.  



End file.
